Mission en aveugle
by Dyneen
Summary: Une nouvelle mission leur est proposée : intégrer une école pour récupérer des plans de nouveaux prototypes de robots... Jusque là pas de grosses difficultés et pourtant 02 refuse catégoriquement d'en faire partie. Pourquoi? C'est ce qu'ils se demandent!
1. Mission

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couple :** ...

**Genre :** Yaoi

**Remarque : **

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !)

* * *

**Mission en aveugle**

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

« L'un de vous va devoir intégrer cette école. »

Les cinq pilotes et leurs mentors, installés sur de grands fauteuils autour d'une table, écoutaient avec attention J pendant qu'il expliquait la prochaine mission prévue, en faisant défiler des photos de l'établissement.

« Il semble que les dirigeants d'Oz aient décidé de cacher des documents sur leurs nouveaux robots dans l'école St Marianne, persuadés sans doute qu'ils seraient à l'abri des rebelles et surtout de nous. »

« C'est quoi cette école pour qu'elle soit considérée comme un lieu imprenable. Une école pour fille ? »

« MAXWELL, ne dis pas de bêtise, les profs ne nous enverraient jamais dans une école pour filles alors que nous sommes des garçons, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Wufei, appréhendant tout de même la réponse.

« Non, non » ajouta maître O pour rassurer son élève.

« Si 02 m'avait écouté jusqu'au bout, j'aurai pu finir mes explications. » dit-il en fusillant ce dernier. Duo lui fit un grand sourire moqueur nullement impressionné.

« Cette école accueille des jeunes élèves aveugles appartenant à l'aristocratie. Par conséquent, pendant les deux semaines à venir, il va vous falloir vous entraîner à agir comme des aveugles et… »

« Je ne ferai pas parti de cette mission » La phrase avait été dite froidement, n'admettant aucune contradiction et les neuf autres occupants de la pièce se retournèrent et le fixèrent, certains impassibles, certains étonnés sauf G qui semblait résigné comme s'il s'attendait à cette déclaration.

« Je ne verrai pas pourquoi vous ne participerez pas à la préparation de cette mission, 02 » annonça J, les lèvres pincées en fixant le pilote du DS.

« Elle s'avère difficile et nous avons décidé de prendre celui qui se débrouillerait le mieux d'ici la fin de la semaine. » J balaya de ses yeux cybernétiques l'ensemble des pilotes. « Je vais vous expliquer les détails… 02, je peux savoir où vous allez. » Duo se retourna impassible alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Ma décision est irrévocable » Duo observa les cinq mads, les uns après les autres, ses yeux améthystes assombris, menaçants. « Que vous le vouliez ou non, je ne participerai pas à cette mission alors je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre les détails.

La porte se referma derrière le jeune garçon laissant les occupants de la pièce déconcertés, excepté J qui bouillait littéralement de rage.

« G, je vous conseille de reprendre certaines bases avec votre élève, comme le respect du à ses supérieurs et l'obéissance. » Ce dernier assis sur un fauteuil contemplait pensivement la porte puis il se leva brusquement et sortit à son tour, sans avoir écouté un mot de ce que lui avait demandé J. Un silence pesant s'installa après le départ des deux membres de L2, chacun réfléchissant à la raison de cette situation.

« Voici les plans du bâtiment » la voix de J sortit les pilotes et les autres profs de leur pensée et chacun se concentra de nouveau sur la mission.

* * *

Duo, allongé sur son lit, regardait, les yeux dans le vague, le plafond, les écouteurs de son discman sur ses oreilles l'isolant du reste du monde extérieur. On toqua plusieurs fois mais, n'obtenant pas de réponse, G entra et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Duo l'observait et devant le regard insistant de son mentor, il enleva les écouteurs et s'assit.

« Je ne changerais pas d'avis, prof. » déclara Duo sans laisser le temps à son mentor d'intervenir.

« Je sais… Mais tu te rends compte que deux semaines, ça va être court. S'ils ne sont pas parfaitement prêts, les médecins et les enseignants vont s'en rendre compte. Ils appartiennent pour la plupart à Oz… » G le fixa mais Duo se rallongea en fermant les yeux.

« Faites en sorte qu'ils le soient. »

« Ils sauront s'en aucun doute se déplacer et lire le braille » dit G en se levant pour sortir « mais ils ne pourront pas se battre en aveugle dans un délai si bref… » G laissa son élève méditer sur ses dernières paroles et referma la porte. Il soupira. La conversation avait été courte mais peut-être qu'elle le ferait réfléchir.

Duo rouvrit les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas… Il n'aurait pas la force de contrôler son don et encore moins d'affronter l'obscurité. Il frissonna avant de se rouler en boule et de se blottir sous ses couvertures. Jamais… Jamais il ne revivrait ce cauchemar éveillé. Et il s'endormit sur cette résolution.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Duo resta silencieux, refusant de s'expliquer sur sa décision au sujet de la mission. Il observait les progrès des autres pilotes, qui les yeux bandés déambulaient dans la base, notant mentalement ce que les aveugles ne feraient pas ou au contraire ne pourraient éviter. Il transmettait ses remarques à G qui sans expliquer ses sources, en informait les pilotes et leurs mentors. Ceux-ci étaient surpris mais acceptaient les conseils du mad, les jugeant effectivement proches de la réalité.

Au bout d'une semaine, les quatre pilotes arrivaient à marcher utilisant leur canne blanche pour reconnaître les obstacles et maîtrisaient le langage en braille. Seulement, malgré leur effort, un expert verrait la différence entre eux et de jeunes garçons aveugles depuis la naissance ; certains automatismes ne pouvaient être acquis en une semaine.

Ils se retrouvaient tous les cinq en présence de leurs mentors, visiblement contrariés, dans la salle de réunion. Duo avait été prié d'y assister par G et il attendait un peu à l'écart, le début de la conversation. Les autres pilotes, libérés de leur bandeau, restaient silencieux, conscients de la difficulté de cette mission au vu de la semaine infernale qu'ils avaient passé. Ce fut S qui prit la parole.

« Vous avez chacun fait de gros efforts et nous sommes fiers de vous. Seulement… Malgré l'importance de cette mission, nous pensons… Enfin quatre de nous cinq pensons… » Reprit-il en jetant un regard de biais vers J « qu'aucun de vous ne pourra entrer dans cette école sans se faire remarquer. Nous avons donc décidé d'annuler cette mission. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça » Quatre fixa les mentors « les armures mobiles qu'ils veulent construire décideront de la fin de cette guerre. »

« Winner a raison » continua Wufei « même si cette mission est risquée, nous ne pourrons plus lutter contre Oz lorsqu'elles seront construites. »

Trowa acquiesça.

« Nos gundams ne seront pas assez puissants. »

« Notre seule et unique chance » conclut Quatre « est de détruire les plans avant que la construction ne débute, ce qui nous laisse deux semaines maximum, dont une où on doit être sur place pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Heero ? » Ce dernier hocha la tête.

« Je suis prêt à me porter volontaire pour… »

« NE DIS PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI, YUY » Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur Duo qui s'était levé, visiblement furieux, de sa chaise à présent au sol.

« Aucun de vous ne pourra leurrer les responsables de cette école. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu interviens dans cette discussion. Tu ne participes pas à cette mission. » Répondit Heero froidement.

« Parce que si tu y vas, si l'un d'entre vous y va, ce ne sera rien d'autre qu'une mission suicide. »

Les améthystes fixaient tout aussi froidement les cobalt du pilote du Wing et ces paroles, prononcées d'une voix sourde, ressemblaient à une étrange prédiction. Un silence pesant s'installa, rompu quelques minutes plus tard par G qui n'avait encore rien dit.

« Vois-tu une autre solution, Duo ? » Celui-ci se détourna soudainement de Heero, comme s'il avait été électrocuté par ses quelques mots et fusilla son mentor du regard.

L'atmosphère devenait pesante mais G ne cilla pas devant les prunelles assombries de rage de son élève. Cette intervention ne sonna pas comme une question mais plutôt comme l'hypothèse d'une solution non envisagée et l'attention des huit autres personnes était maximale.

« 02, G, connaîtriez vous une autre possibilité que nous n'aurions pas encore prise en compte ? » demanda J, d'une voix crispée.

G rompit le contact avec Duo et fit pivoter son siège vers le centre de la table, en fermant les yeux ; Le message était clair. Il y avait quelque chose qu'ils ne savaient pas mais G laissait à son élève le choix de la faire partager ou non. Duo toujours debout serra les points sur la table, manifestement hors de lui.

« Je refuse G, vous m'entendez » dit-il d'une voix basse, le visage toujours fixé sur la table.

« Alors 01 ira. » Duo releva brusquement la tête, rencontrant de nouveau les yeux de son maître et les autres personnes de la pièce ressentirent le changement d'atmosphère. Si elle leur avait semblé lourde précédemment, elle était maintenant étouffante. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Duo dans cet état : Ses pupilles s'étaient réduites, son regard était noir, son visage fermé, sans aucune émotion et son corps tendu donnait l'impression de se retrouver face à un fauve, un fauve qui se sentait menacé. G ne semblait pas affecté, mais Duo restait immobile, sans rien dire et la situation semblait bloquée.

« Les élèves sont accompagnés d'un serviteur, ils ne sont jamais seuls. »

La voix de G était neutre mais le contact visuel ne s'était pas rompu. Le temps semblait s'être ralenti et chacun attendait la fin du combat dans un silence religieux.

« You'll pay for this ! » siffla Duo entre ses dents, essayant visiblement de se contrôler, puis il sortit sans rien ajouter. G expira lentement.

« Vous nous expliquez » demanda Quatre en reprenant ses esprits. A présent, six paires d'yeux le dévisageaient.

« C'est Duo qui fera la mission » déclara G avec un petit sourire victorieux.

« On peut savoir pourquoi ? » J était à bout de patience.

« On va attendre deux petites heures que Duo se calme puis on reprendra notre réunion où nous vous expliquerons et règlerons les derniers détails. » G se leva et quitta à son tour la pièce.

Les mads haussèrent les épaules sous le regard interrogateur et sceptique des pilotes puis chacun partit à ses occupations.

* * *

Heero sortit du hangar à gundam. Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant leur prochaine réunion et une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. 'Mais qu'est ce que Duo et G allaient leur annoncer ?' Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question, Quatre le rattrapa.

« Qu'en pense-tu ? » demanda-t-il en l'accompagnant dans les couloirs.

« On verra ce qu'ils proposent » répondit Heero, impassible. Ils continuèrent silencieusement jusqu'aux cabines qui leur étaient attribuées mais alors qu'ils allaient entrer chacun dans leur quartier, la conversation de deux sweepers passant à côté d'eux attira leur attention.

« Ca fait plus d'une heure et demie qu'il se défoule. »

« Tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Jeff a dit que c'était à cause de son prof. »

« Ben dit donc, d'après Peter, il en est à son troisième sac… » Les deux hommes tournèrent au bout du couloir soustrayant ainsi la suite de leur conversation aux oreilles de Quatre et d'Heero. Les portes de Wufei et Trowa s'ouvrirent dans un même mouvement.

« Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour au dojo avant que Maxwell détruise tous les sacs de frappe. » déclara Wufei en refermant sa porte. Malgré son visage neutre, ses onyx trahissaient sa perplexité et sa légère inquiétude vis-à-vis du pilote du DS et dans un accord silencieux, ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la salle d'entraînement.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Encore un histoire basée sur Duo, je sais mais j'essaye avec les autres aussi (j'en ai commencé une avec Heero en perso principal, donc... Tout est possible lol)

Bref voici la fic qui était en concurrence avec « Les voiles du mystère » de HP et comme j'ai quelques jours de vacances, j'ai décidé de mettre le premier chapitre en ligne pour voir ce que vous en pensez ! Je vais essayer d'updater tous les vendredi pour cette fic également mais les chapitres seront plus courts que d'habitude. (Normalement j'ai un peu d'avance donc les premières semaines sont assurées, ne vous en faites pas !!!)

Bye, bye


	2. Empathie

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couple :** ...

**Genre :** Histoire New-type et yaoi bien évidemment : D

**Remarque : **

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !)

* * *

**Mission en aveugle**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Plusieurs sweepers étaient regroupés devant la porte ouverte de la salle, jetant des regards pensifs à l'intérieur tout en entretenant une discussion animée. Les quatre garçons approchèrent en se frayant un passage et la conversation se tue, chacun attendant de voir la réaction des autres pilotes. Heero stoppa brutalement son avancée devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui puis sur une pression de Trowa, il s'écarta pour les laisser entrer. Les autres pilotes restèrent eux aussi interdits. Torse nu sur le tapis, Duo enchaînait à une vitesse impressionnante les coups de pied et les coups de poing dans le sac en face de lui qui semblait animé, de part la puissance des coups, d'une vie propre. Sa tresse volait autour de lui, accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements tandis que la sueur perlait sur sa peau. Au sol, trois cadavres de sac étaient décrochés, les toiles éclatées ayant perdu leur contenu qui se retrouvait éparpillé autour du combattant. Ce dernier était hors du temps et de l'espace ; seule importait la rage qui l'habitait et ce besoin de frapper, frapper encore, jusqu'à ce que son corps s'épuise. Il ne ressentait plus rien, ni la douleur de ses muscles, ni la soif, ni le sang qui coulait de ses poings et de ses pieds à chaque impact. 

« On essaye d'abord la manière douce » avertit Quatre autoritaire avant de s'approcher des tapis. Heero et Trowa le suivirent et Wufei ferma la porte, insensible aux protestations des sweepers, avant de les rejoindre.

« Duo ? Nous aimerions que tu arrêtes de détruire ces sacs et que tu nous expliques ce qu'il t'arrive. »

La voix de Quatre était calme mais ferme mais cependant Duo ne sembla pas y réagir positivement ; ses coups redoublèrent de puissance et de vitesse et avant que les autres pilotes ne puissent intervenir, le quatrième sac rendait l'âme à son tour. Duo debout haletait, contemplant sans le voir le sac à ses pieds. Heero entra prudemment sur le tatami sans le quitter du regard.

« Tu es calmé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Duo releva son visage vers lui, l'observa silencieusement, puis alors qu'il allait répondre, ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Heero l'attrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol et l'allongea doucement. Les muscles de ses jambes et de ses bras, trop sollicités pendant cet effort étaient parcourus de spasmes.

L'américain gardait les yeux fermés, sans se soucier de ses compagnons, essayant de reprendre sans succès la maîtrise de son corps. Wufei, à genou, appuya doucement sur la cuisse de Duo avec ses paumes et devant sa dureté et la grimace de son compagnon, il secoua la tête d'un air excédé.

« Il va falloir reporter notre réunion à demain. »

« Je vais aller prévenir les mads » annonça Trowa.

« On fait quoi ? » interrogea Quatre en montrant Duo du regard.

« Un bain chaud et un massage, des bandages pour ses poings et pieds et quelque chose pour l'hydrater. »

« Ca va ! » dit Duo d'une voix rauque « je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide » Il se redressa en position assise mais lorsqu'il tenta de se lever, son corps refusa de bouger.

« Shit ! » murmura-t-il mais avant qu'il ne fasse un second essai, il se retrouva dans les bras d'Heero.

« Lâche-moi, Heero ! » gronda Duo. Le pilote du Wing ne répondit pas et emboîta le pas à Wufei qui le précédait en direction des chambres tandis que Quatre partait à la cuisine lui préparer une tisane relaxante.

* * *

Wufei fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire, s'assurant qu'elle soit assez chaude puis rejoignit Heero et Duo dans la chambre. Ce dernier, assis sur le lit, n'était pas disposé à se laisser faire et menaçait Heero des pires tortures s'ils ne sortaient pas tous deux de sa chambre. Le pilote du Wing s'approcha de lui, para facilement son coup de poing puis lui bloqua le bras dans le dos. 

« Tu es trop affaibli pour pouvoir nous tenir tête, Duo » murmura-t-il calmement « alors arrête de te débattre. » Il augmenta un peu la pression sur le bras du pilote du DS l'obligeant à se calmer s'il ne voulait pas se luxer l'épaule. Wufei s'avança à son tour vers le lit. Duo avait cessé de s'agiter mais la tension de son corps et la lueur de ses yeux indiquaient clairement aux deux autres pilotes qu'il restait sur la défensive et qu'au moindre relâchement de leur part, il leur ferait payer leur intervention. Le pilote du SL jeta un œil à Heero par-dessus l'épaule de Duo puis il passa la main derrière la nuque de ce dernier et pressa au niveau du point d'énergie.

* * *

Duo se réveilla nu dans la baignoire. Ses muscles, au contact de l'eau chaude, s'étaient partiellement détendus et seule une douleur diffuse lui rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne voulait pas y repenser, il avait juste envie de rester là, dans l'eau et de se reposer. 

« Duo, ne t'endors pas, s'il te plaît. »

Il plongea la tête sous l'eau. Cette sensation l'apaisait. Il avait l'impression d'entrer dans un autre monde, un monde sans obligation, sans souffrance, sans guerre… Il sentit soudain deux bras se glisser sous son corps et le propriétaire de la voix le sortit de l'eau tandis que Wufei l'enveloppait d'une serviette et, à l'aide d'une seconde, séchait ses cheveux. Duo voulut protester mais le bain avait rendu son corps complètement amorphe et, résigné il se laissa transporter jusqu'à son lit.

« Heero, vas prendre une douche » dit Quatre en voyant son ami avec des traces de cambouis sur le visage. « On va finir de s'en occuper. »

« Hn » il jeta un dernier regard sur Duo puis sortit.

« Bon » continua Quatre en souriant devant les améthystes qui le fusillaient du regard « on se partage les tâches : Trowa, tu lui soignes ses blessures, Wufei, tu t'occupes du massage et moi, je démêle ses cheveux, ok ? » Deux hochements de tête et un soupir lui répondit.

Une heure après, Duo, toujours silencieux, était allongé sur le dos, en boxer, les yeux fermés alors que Trowa fermait le store du hublot et sortait à la suite de Wufei. La tisane l'avait calmé mais le chinois avait eu du mal à le décontracter vu l'état de tension dans lequel il était.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » demanda Quatre assis sur le lit.

Duo rouvrit les yeux surpris puis hocha la tête. Une lueur d'inquiétude passa immédiatement après dans les prunelles améthyste et il approcha sa main de la table de nuit avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de se rallonger. Quatre l'observa inquiet mais n'ajouta rien avant de sortir à son tour. Il ne restait plus qu'Heero maintenant dans la pièce et le cobalt semblait sonder les profondeurs améthyste à la recherche d'une réponse. Après quelques secondes, il détourna les yeux et fouilla dans l'armoire du pilote du DS. Ayant trouvé la veilleuse qu'il cherchait, il s'approcha du lit, l'a brancha sur la prise et après une légère caresse sur la joue pâle de Duo, il rejoignit les autres rapidement. L'américain était sous le choc ; avait-il imaginé la caresse sur sa joue ? Heero semblait si insensible, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Il avait beau y réfléchir, aucune réponse sensée ne se formait dans son esprit et finalement, il s'endormit, épuisé par la tension de ces derniers jours.

* * *

Duo s'étira… Une légère douleur passa dans ses poignets et ses chevilles mais le reste de son corps flottait dans une agréable torpeur. Il était si bien sous sa couette qui l'entourait dans un doux cocon de chaleur. Il sentit soudain un sentiment de colère l'envahir, remplacé quelques secondes après par une intense douleur au ventre. La tristesse s'empara alors de lui et cette fois, c'est son coeur qui sembla se briser. Ce changement soudain d'émotion le ramena rapidement à la réalité et il ouvrit les yeux. Obscurité… pas celle conséquente du store baissé mais le noir complet, les ténèbres et toujours cette mosaïque de sentiments qui entrait en lui comme une tornade le laissant paradoxalement vidé. Il repoussa sa propre angoisse qui menaçait de le submerger et se concentra, faisant le vide dans son esprit. Ses barrières mentales étaient toujours en place mais au niveau minimum et pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, il les renforça, seul barrage contre le flux de sentiments qui lui parvenait sans discontinuité.

* * *

Il s'assit sur son lit, se frottant doucement les tempes pour tenter d'apaiser l'élancement douloureux de son crâne et soupira. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais et les maux de tête qui accompagnaient son état n'avaient malheureusement pas disparu en grandissant. Alors qu'il se motivait pour aller prendre une douche, on toqua à la porte et Quatre apparut dans l'embrasure. Duo leva le visage vers lui. 

« Duo, comment… » Sa question resta en suspend alors qu'il fixait son ami. Le pilote du DS perçut sa surprise mais ne dit rien. Devant la soudaine immobilité de Quatre, les autres pilotes entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce. Cette dernière était plongée dans le noir mais ils pouvaient grâce à la lumière filtrant du couloir et la petite veilleuse, apercevoir leur ami immobile assis en tailleur sur son lit. Wufei alluma puis ils regardèrent Quatre, Duo puis de nouveau Quatre, une lueur interrogative dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas le silence de ce dernier. L'arabe reprit ses esprits mais Duo, fixé sur lui, sentit son hésitation.

« Explique-leur, Quatre. » La voix calme de Duo les étonna. D'habitude, quand il s'agissait de prendre son petit-déjeuner, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter de bouger, ni de parler, il ressemblait à une vraie pile électrique et là, le calme olympien.

« Mon… mon empathie est entrée en résonance quand je suis rentré dans la chambre. »

« Et ? » demanda Wufei visiblement pas décidé à jouer aux devinettes. Duo se frotta une nouvelle fois les tempes.

« Et je suis empathe comme Quatre » Duo apprécia d'avoir reconstitué ses barrières car, d'après le silence qui s'en suivit, cette nouvelle avait du les abasourdir.

« Et ta cécité ? » Duo sursauta en découvrant qu'Heero s'en était aperçu. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Elle en découle… » Répondit-il d'une petite voix. Il entendit la porte se fermer puis le bruit de chaises qu'on approche. Il fallait s'y attendre, ses compagnons ne se contenteraient pas d'une moitié de révélation.

« Pourquoi Quatre n'est pas aveugle s'il a le même don que toi ? » demanda Trowa

« Parce que j'ai un niveau 98 »

« C'est impossible » intervient Quatre « moins de 1 pourcent des enfants empathes supérieurs à 95 sont portés à terme et, même si tu en faisais parti, le taux de mortalité est de 100 pourcents avant d'atteindre leur dixième année. » Duo dirigea son visage vers son ami.

« Tu as raison. Je pense que j'aurai du mourir à l'âge de sept ans, en fait. » Reconnut Duo pensif.

« Duo, il va falloir que tu nous en dises un peu plus parce que c'est incompréhensible. » Le pilote du DS était une nouvelle fois surpris. D'abord une caresse et maintenant une phrase complète sur un sujet le concernant, totalement hors mission, là c'était incompréhensible.

« Ok, ok » soupira l'américain, en se forçant à ne pas se perdre dans ses propres questions. « Je fais parti des 1 pourcent qui ont été mené à terme, seulement je suis né aveugle. A l'âge de trois ans, je me suis retrouvé dans les rues de L2 et j'ai été recueilli par Solo qui dirigeait une bande de gamins. Il m'a pris sous son aile et m'a appris à me débrouiller malgré mon handicap. Vers mes cinq ans, mon empathie, latente jusqu'à présent, s'est réveillée et j'ai du apprendre à la contrôler, à me fabriquer des barrières psychiques... » Duo s'arrêta quelques instants, tandis que ses souvenirs affluaient en vagues successives.

« Mon niveau n'était pas encore à son maximum et, quelque part, elle m'était très utile puisque je pouvais ainsi repérer les personnes. » Les doigts de Duo bougeaient nerveusement sur les couvertures tandis qu'il continuait son histoire.

« Seulement, plus je grandissais, plus mon empathie se développait. A mes sept ans, le reste de notre bande a été recueilli par un prêtre et une bonne sœur. J'avais des mots de tête permanents et je faisais au moins une crise par jour… C'était… ingérable. Je restais renfermé sur moi-même, derrière mes protections pour ne pas capter les émotions des autres personnes autour de moi… Un jour, par hasard, j'ai bu une tisane que sœur Helen avait préparée à un autre enfant. Et ce jour-là, je n'ai pas fait de crise. Quand elle a découvert que c'était cette potion qui avait eu un effet bénéfique sur mon empathie, elle m'en a donné quotidiennement. Quinze jours après, mon empathie avait pratiquement disparu et j'apercevais pour la première fois les visages et les paysages qui m'entouraient… » Les yeux améthystes brillaient à ces souvenirs riches en émotion mais son visage pâle ne refléta aucune autre émotion.

« Quand je suis devenu pilote de gundam, G a réussi à créer un produit à partir des éléments de la tisane et en prenant une injection de cette nouvelle solution pendant deux jours consécutifs hebdomadairement, mon don se bloque et ma vue revient… Je devais la faire hier… » Le silence s'installa dans la chambre à la fin de ces explications, chacun réfléchissant à ces nouvelles informations.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Et voici le chapitre 2 ! Quelques explications en perspective !!!

A vendredi  
Bye


	3. Préparation

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couple :** ...

**Genre :** Histoire New-type et yaoi bien évidemment : D

**Remarque : **

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées

* * *

**Mission en aveugle**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

_Le silence s'installa dans la chambre à la fin de ses explications, chacun réfléchissant à ces nouvelles informations._

« G a testé la molécule sur de nombreux enfants empathes de niveau élevé mais malheureusement seul mon organisme y a régi positivement. »

La voix de Duo exprimait toute sa tristesse et Quatre comprenait que trop bien ces sentiments. Il était lui-même à 94, niveau limite de ce don et les souvenirs de ses crises passées étaient difficiles.

« Quelle est la fréquence de tes crises ? » demanda-t-il brusquement, appréhendant la réponse. Jusqu'à ses quatorze ans, il en avait presque une fois par semaine alors Duo qui avait un niveau plus élevé ! Il n'osait pas l'imaginer.

« Avant de prendre ce remède, une fois par jour minimum mais d'après G et les rares études que j'ai lu, je pense qu'elles ont diminué. Cette semaine sera aussi une semaine teste en quelque sorte. » Rajouta Duo avec un petit sourire désolé.

« Quels sont les symptômes de tes crises ? » Duo haussa un sourcil. Encore une question personnelle ! Alors là on frôlait le surnaturel de la part d'iceberg man !

« Hm… Et bien quand j'étais plus jeune, mes barrières ne suffisaient plus à contrôler les émotions extérieures…, comme un raz de marée avec des digues vous voyez. Mes maux de tête augmentaient considérablement et finalement je perdais tout contrôle des flux d'émotions… Aussi bien entrants que sortants… A court terme, cela se traduisait par un repli sur moi-même au début puis je tentais d'éliminer les origines de ma souffrance et comme je n'y arrivais pas, je faisais des convulsions avec crise d'épilepsie parfois… » Nouveau silence.

« On va avoir un problème alors… » Remarqua Heero.

« Oui, ton empathie doit à présent être maximale, si tu envoies des ondes d'émotions pour te protéger, tu risques de détruire le psychisme de nombreuses personnes. » continua Quatre.

« Sans compter que tu n'es plus un gamin sans expérience de 7 ans. Tu sais te défendre maintenant. » Ajouta Trowa.

Les quatre pilotes se concertèrent rapidement du regard.

« Que faut-il faire si tu fais une crise ? » demanda Wufei.

« Eh bien. Solo me plongeait la tête dans l'eau avec un tuyau dans la bouche pour respirer. » Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Duo à ce souvenir. « Y avait presque pas d'eau sur L2, alors il en gardait précieusement un seau remplit. Il disait toujours c'est pour Jok quand il part dans son monde, on n'y touche pas… » Duo secoua la tête doucement pour chasser ses sombres idées.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a une réunion de prévue ce matin. J'ai déjà loupé le petit déj', je veux pas me faire engueuler par les vieux. » Il se leva lestement du lit, attrapa ses vêtements sur sa chaise puis entra dans la salle de bain.

« J'en ai pour cinq minutes, vous m'attendez ? » ajouta-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. Les quatre pilotes, perdus dans leurs pensées, hochèrent la tête oubliant qu'il ne pouvait plus les voir.

* * *

Les cinq G-boys se dirigeaient vers la salle de réunion des profs, traversant le bateau d'Howard d'un pas rapide. Quatre et Trowa s'étaient placés en tête tandis qu'Heero et Wufei fermaient la marche, mettant inconsciemment celui qu'il considérait comme le plus faible d'entre eux au centre.

« Salut Peter ! En forme ce matin ? » Le sweeper s'arrêta en se tournant vers l'origine de la voix, puis s'approcha.

« Eh, Duo ! Comme toujours ! Par contre on s'est inquiété pour toi quand on t' pas vu ce matin à la cambuse… surtout avec… Enfin ce qui t'est arrivé hier… »

« Don't worry ! Après 12 heures de sommeil, ça va mieux… Je crois que j'étais juste en manque de grasse mat'… D'ailleurs j'ai loupé le petit déj' !... » Son sourire se transforma en une petite moue de dépit.

« C'est pour ça que je te cherchais, je t'ai apporté une part de brioche encore chaude. » Le sourire de Duo s'agrandit.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ! »

« Je sais surtout que t'aimes la brioche. » dit le sweeper en rigolant

« tiens ». Duo hésita moins d'une seconde, ne sachant pas d'en quelle direction tendre la main, mais Heero l'aperçut et attrapa la brioche pour la fourrer dans la main de Duo.

« On va être en retard… » Répondit-il à l'air interrogatif du sweeper en poussant le pilote du DS dans le dos pour le faire avancer. Trowa et Quatre avaient repris leur chemin en comprenant l'objectif du japonais.

« Merci, Peter ! » lança Duo en lui faisant signe de la main alors que ses amis l'entraînait dans le couloir. Un silence relatif s'établit entre les cinq pilotes, Duo mangeant sa brioche avec avidité.

« Comment as-tu su que c'était Peter » demanda Quatre curieux « grâce à ton empathie ? »

« Non, j'ai trop mal au crâne pour tenter de baisser mes barrières. C'est son odeur… Et celle de la brioche… ! » Quatre s'arrêta, étonné et Duo faillit foncer dans Trowa si Heero ne lui avait pas mis une main sur l'épaule pour l'arrêter.

« Merci Heero » dit Duo en touchant le dos de Trowa à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Désolé, je n'aurai pas du m'arrêter d'un coup » avoua Quatre « Je n'ai pas senti qu'il avait une odeur particulière ! » Duo sourit.

« Quand tu vis dans la rue et qu'il te manque un sens, je peux t'assurer que tu développes les autres pour te sortir des pires situations. Il semble que ces quatre dernières années n'ont pas amoindries mes autres perceptions. » Wufei fronça les sourcils

« Quatre ans ? » Duo tourna son visage vers lui puis vers ses autres compagnons qui le dévisageaient attendant une réponse.

« Un autre jour peut-être. Les mads nous attendent. » Son visage s'était légèrement fermé et il avait repris son avancée dans le couloir. Heero le suivit et les trois autres garçons leur emboîtèrent le pas, perplexes.

* * *

La cécité du pilote 02 laissa les autres mads abasourdis mais après une explication succincte de G sur son empathie et ses conséquences, chacun jugea qu'il était effectivement le plus apte à effectuer cette mission. Heero fut choisi pour devenir son serviteur et son garde du corps durant leur infiltration.

« Bien, les trois autres pilotes devront partir pour la Russie dans 5 jours pour détruire une base militaire. Nous vous donnerons les détails ensuite mais en attendant vous devrez aider les pilotes 01 et 02 dans la préparation de leur mission. » Déclara J.

« En quoi devons nous les aider ? » demanda Wufei.

« Eh bien » répondit G « même si Duo se débrouille avec sa cécité, je pense qu'il serait bien qu'il s'entraîne en combat pendant ses 4 prochains jours…, histoire de voir si tu n'as pas perdu la main. » rajouta le mad en voyant que Duo allait rouspéter. Celui-ci se repositionna dans son fauteuil, légèrement contrarié.

« Wufei s'occupera de cette partie » continua maître O « tandis que Trowa et Quatre auront en charge le problème plus…euh théorique. » Les deux concernés regardèrent les mads déconcertés.

« C'est une école d'élite n'acceptant que les jeunes aristocrates… » Commença S. G distribua une plaquette avec les différentes matières.

« Nous avons récupéré l'emploi du temps que tu suivras, Duo. En physique, maths, mécanique et langue étrangères, tu n'auras aucun mal à suivre » Duo hocha la tête, confirmant les dires après avoir glissé se doigts sur la papier écrit en braille. « Par contre, en politique appliquée, science sociale, histoire et biologie, tu vas devoir réviser. » Le pilote du DS fronça le nez.

« Vous pouvez pas faire en sorte que je n'ai pas ses quatre matières, mon emploi du temps est déjà assez chargé, non ? »

« Ton dossier mentionne que tu es un jeune garçon passionné par tes études. Si tu n'as pas beaucoup de matières, ils auront des doutes… » Répondit G.

« De toute manière, ton rôle est de couvrir 01 pendant qu'il cherchera les plans des armures. Tu auras le temps de travailler tes cours. » Annonça J, impassible. Au vu de la grimace de Duo, cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

« Et puis, ce n'est pas le problème le plus important. Vous devez en premier lieu concentrer vos efforts sur l'apprentissage des règles de l'aristocratie au pilote du DS. » Neuf paires d'yeux se dirigèrent vers Duo qui, en équilibre sur sa chaise, les jambes croisées étendues sur une seconde, mordillait distraitement un crayon en écoutant la conversation.

« Vous avez 5 jours » compléta J tandis que les mads se levaient et sortaient, laissant quatre pilotes incrédules devant le travail des prochains jours qui les attendait. Ils se dévisagèrent puis se levèrent, déterminés à surmonter l'épreuve Maxwell. Ce dernier s'était déjà précipité vers la sortie, la faim le tiraillant depuis une demi-heure.

* * *

« Stop ! » Quatre arrêta Duo alors qu'il attrapait un plateau et commençait à entasser une impressionnante quantité de nourriture. Il lui l'enleva des mains et Trowa l'entraîna jusqu'à une table un peu à l'écart.

« Hé, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? J'ai faim moi ! »

« Autant commencer tout de suite. Assis-toi correctement et tiens-toi droit. » Il posa une main sur le bas de ses reins, l'obligeant à se redresser, le dos perpendiculairement à la base de la chaise. Wufei installa une assiette avec trois fourchettes et trois couteaux de chaque côté tandis que Quatre apportait un verre à pied et une serviette. Ils allèrent ensuite chercher leur propre déjeuner avant de s'asseoir à la table de Duo, Quatre et Trowa assis de chaque côté de lui.

« Voici l'entrée. Prends ta serviette et pose-la en douceur sur tes genoux. »

« Pourquoi Heero reste-t-il derrière moi ? Ca me stresse. »

« C'est mon rôle, baka… Je dois veiller à ce que tu ne manques de rien. » Il posa l'assiette de crudités devant lui.

« Tu ne manges pas ? »

« Les serviteurs mangent après, Duo » dit Quatre.

« On pourra pas manger ensemble, alors ? »

« T'en fais pas, il y aura d'autres personnes avec lesquelles tu pourras faire la conversation. » remarqua Wufei, devant sa mine renfrognée. Alors qu'il attrapait une fourchette et un couteau, il se reçut une claque sur les doigts.

« Aïe… Comment veux-tu que je mange si tu… »

« Utilise les couverts situés les plus à l'extérieurs pour le premier plat. A la fin de l'entrée, Heero enleva l'assiette et les couverts.

« Tu prends ensuite les couverts suivant pour le plat principal, jusqu'au dessert où les couverts sont les plus près de l'assiette » annonça Quatre devant l'hésitation de Duo.

« Ils mangent le dessert avec une fourchette et un couteau aussi ? » demanda Duo, incrédule.

« Hm » dis Quatre en souriant « mais ils sont différents, plus petits. »

La fin du repas se déroula entre les tapes sur les mains de Quatre, les redressements de postions de Trowa et les remarques de Wufei et d'Heero.

* * *

Duo n'en pouvait plus. Lui qui adorait manger avait passé les pires repas de sa vie sans compter que les sweepers avaient bien ri de sa prestation et ne manquaient pas de lui rappeler la situation quand il le croisait. En plus, ses révisions après le déjeuner n'avaient pas arrangé son humeur. Heureusement après 4 heures de tortures, son combat avec Wufei l'avait bien défoulé et il avait été content de voir qu'il n'avait rien perdu de ses capacités en aveugle… Mais après, il y avait encore eu le dîner aristocratique.

Duo soupira, couché sur son lit ; il repensait, à défaut de pouvoir dormir, à sa journée et désespérait en imaginant les prochains jours. Il sentait le léger tangage et entendait le bruit des vagues se brisant sur le bateau de Howard mais les moteurs étaient éteints. Depuis hier, il était stoppé en pleine mer, mais malgré le silence régnant dans la cabine, Duo gardait les yeux ouverts, ouverts sur ses propres ténèbres qui ne manqueraient pas de l'envahir comme chaque nuit s'il laissait le sommeil l'emporter. Il ferma ses paupières puis après quelques secondes, il se leva de son lit et sortit de sa cabine.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Et pour ne pas perdre la cadence, le chapitre 3 est là !

A vendredi  
Bye

PS : je mets DS pour Deathscythe, le gundam de Duo, c'est plus rapide à écrire... D'ailleurs j'ai peut-être aussi mis SL pour Shenlong (gundam de Wufei)


	4. Réconfort

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couple :** ...

**Genre :** Histoire New-type et yaoi bien évidemment : D

**Remarque : **

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / ---- Différents événements au même moment

* * *

**Mission en aveugle**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Les deux jours suivant furent difficiles. Ses 4 compagnons le surveillaient perpétuellement à chaque repas et ceux-ci étaient devenus un véritable calvaire pour le pilote de DS. A cela s'ajoutaient les révisions des quatre matières qu'il ne supportait pas, ses insomnies et sa difficulté croissante à maintenir ses barrières psychiques. 

Appuyé sur le bastingage à l'avant de bateau, il prenait une pause après le cours de politique appliquée que lui avait donné Quatre, se demandant comment une telle discipline pouvait autant le passionner. Il avait bien faillis s'endormir sur la table et Quatre bien sûr s'en était aperçu surtout quand ses barrières, fragilisées, avaient commencé à laisser passer son sentiment d'ennui. Il avait eu droit à un double sermon sur sa concentration en tant qu'empathe puis sur l'importance de la politique dans la vie des citoyens. Bref… Duo n'en pouvait plus. Il inspira profondément puis appuya sur ses paupières pour calmer le mal de tête, né de ce cours interminable.

« Duo, Trowa t'attends !... » La voix de Heero était lointaine et faible et l'américain se demanda un instant s'il ne s'était pas endormi debout. Il se retourna et se retint de justesse à la rambarde alors qu'un léger vertige perturbait son équilibre.

« Duo ? » Il releva doucement la tête vers son interlocuteur mais devant son absence de mouvement, une main se posa sur son épaule. Inquiétude, perplexité, tendresse, amour… Les sentiments d'Heero se déversèrent brutalement dans l'esprit de Duo qui recula vivement.

« Ne m'approche pas » Une pointe de tristesse lui traversa le cœur. Heero ne le touchait plus mais il recevait encore ses sentiments de plein fouet. Il n'arrivait plus à maintenir ses barrières et celles-ci semblaient se dissoudre inexorablement. Il inspira fortement en se frottant les yeux… Les grattements qu'ils ressentaient depuis une dizaine de minutes s'étaient transformés en brûlure tandis que sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Il faisait une crise et cette réalité le fit frissonner.

« Quatre… » Gémit-il.

La jalousie d'Heero le frappa violemment et il tomba à genoux, les paumes pressant ses tempes dans l'espoir de calmer la douleur et cet influx d'émotion. Sa zone de perception s'étendit encore ; il percevait et recevait à présent tous les sentiments des sweepers et des autres passagers.

Il sentit soudain des mains le toucher et ce fut comme un raz de marée dans son esprit dont la principale vague était l'inquiétude. Il se débattit violemment, laissant son instinct le gouverner et toucha plusieurs fois la cible mais la douleur créée par ses coups lui était renvoyée, blessant son esprit à défaut de son corps. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, ressentir toute cette douleur, alors il la refusa simplement, la renvoyant inconsciemment. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, son cerveau semblait se compresser dans son crâne et un tambourinement sourd martelait ses tempes. Il laissa son corps prendre la relève et celui-ce s'en sortit très bien seul. Il repoussa ses ennemis et leurs émotions, renvoyant poings, pieds et sentiments à ceux qui se trouvaient à sa portée.

Il reçut soudain une violente décharge électrique et son corps tressauta sous l'impulsion et la douleur. Il vacilla légèrement, essayant de calmer sa respiration quand une seconde décharge le traversa. Il entendait des voix, affaiblies par la confusion de son esprit, mais la colère était parfaitement perceptible dans les flux d'émotion qu'il captait. Il inspira profondément et évacua toute cette colère et cette douleur vers la seule personne qui ressentait du plaisir à la situation. Il entendit un cri, déchirant le voile de ses perceptions embrouillées puis tout s'arrêta…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Duo… Trowa t'attend ! » Heero s'approcha du pilote du Deathscyte qui, après s'être tourné vers lui, s'était raccroché à la rambarde.

« Duo ? » Deux yeux rougis et sans vie apparurent dans un visage pâle et fatigué. Heero, déconcerté par son immobilisme et inquiet de l'état de santé du natté, posa une main sur son épaule. Son compagnon la repoussa vivement comme si ce simple contact l'avait brûlé.

« Ne m'approche pas ! » Heero sentit son cœur se serrer. Duo était de plus en plus fatigué depuis quelques jours. Pourquoi refusait-il de se faire aider ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas de son aide ? Il le regarda se frotter les yeux et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il l'entendit appeler Quatre d'une voix suppliante. Duo ne le voulait pas lui, il voulait une personne ouverte, souriante, pas quelqu'un incapable d'avoir des sentiments. Pourquoi avait-il si mal s'il n'avait pas de sentiments ? Il le vit tomber à genou, ses deux mains plaquées contre ses oreilles et son cerveau, intégrant ses nouvelles informations, lui donna une réponse simple et logique. Et terriblement dangereuse s'il avait raison… Il se précipita dans le couloir et courut jusqu'à la salle « d'études » où Quatre et Trowa attendaient.

« Tu l'as trou… »

« Je crois qu'il fait une crise ! » Quatre le dévisagea, ferma un instant les yeux puis hocha la tête gravement avant de courir à l'avant du pont.

« Duo… ? Duo… ! Il faut l'allonger ! » Ordonna Quatre voyant qu'il ne l'entendait pas.

Trowa attrapa le bras de l'américain tandis qu'Heero posait une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule pour l'allonger, mais à peine l'effleurèrent-ils que Trowa se reçut un direct tandis que, successivement un coup de pied circulaire frappa la cuisse d'Heero. Surpris de cette soudaine rébellion, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'esquiver et se prirent les coups de plein fouet. Wufei et Quatre essayèrent alors d'intervenir mais une onde d'émotions les heurta violemment, les rendant confus quelques secondes. Heero et Trowa revinrent à la charge parant les coups mais ils furent eux aussi atteints par ce flux d'émotions brutes.

Quatre observa Duo, debout au centre du pont qui haletait doucement ; le flux qu'il émettait se faisait de plus en plus fort et risquait de devenir totalement incontrôlable s'ils ne faisaient rien. Un éclair blanc passa devant l'empathe et percuta Duo. Le corps de ce dernier se retrouva parcouru de petits spasmes et sur son visage crispé de douleur, des larmes scintillaient. Avant que Quatre ne réagisse, un second éclair le frappa puis il s'écroula juste après que J ne se soit mis à hurler.

* * *

Duo, un sweet enfilé sur son vêtement de nuit, respirait l'air frais, assis sur le pont du bateau. Il s'était réveillé en début d'après-midi dans une baignoire, complètement immergé et Quatre l'avait obligé à y rester jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau en état de reconstruire ses barrières psychiques soit pratiquement pendant six heures. Il soupira, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de sentir la présence d'une personne et quelques secondes plus tard, Heero s'asseyait à ses côtés. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le japonais prenne la parole. 

« La nuit est belle mais tu devrais aller dormir, ta crise t'a fatigué… » Duo tourna la tête vers son voisin, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur devant la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre mais ne bougea pas.

Le silence se réinstalla, un air frais balayant les mèches folles de leur front.

« Ca… va… » Murmura le pilote de DS.

« Les autres s'inquiètent aussi. » déclara Heero.

« Et c'est toi qu'ils ont envoyé ! » demanda Duo immédiatement, sa voix trahissant son incompréhension. Heero sourit alors que personne ne pouvait le voir.

« Etrangement oui. » Duo rougit devant son manque de tact.

« Excuse-moi Heero mais tu n'es pas vraiment le plus… expert en ce domaine. » continua l'américain gêné.

« Tu as raison, mais je crois que Quatre a fait exprès de refuser quand je lui ai proposé. » Un air déconcerté se peigna sur le visage de Duo.

« Une… Impression… » Continua Heero « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aller te coucher ? » Le natté soupira.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu fais des cauchemars parfois ? » Heero dévisagea le jeune aveugle hésitant devant lui.

« Hm, ça m'arrive. » Nouveau silence pendant lequel Duo réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire.

« J'en fais chaque nuit… C'est pour ça que j'aime avoir une lumière quand je m'endors… Pour m'assurer que je pourrais différencier la réalité du cauchemar quand je me réveille au milieu de la nuit. » Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite mais il se leva et lui prit la main.

« Viens » Il entraîna le jeune garçon derrière lui jusqu'aux cabines.

* * *

L'odeur de Heero imprégnait la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient rendant Duo plutôt mal à l'aise d'être ici. 

« Heero, qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ta cabine ? »

« Enlève ton sweet et couche toi ! »

« Mais, c'est ton lit ! »

« Hn » Duo entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir puis l'eau couler alors que le silence revenait dans la chambre. Il obéit à son coéquipier et s'allongea sur le lit déconcerté. 'Pourquoi Heero l'autorisait à entrer dans sa chambre et en plus à dormir dans son lit ? Juste pour le surveiller ? Pour qu'il soit en forme pour la mission ? Ou pour le rassurer vraiment ? Parce qu'il était son ami ?' Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit et le lit s'affaissa sous le poids du japonais.

« Tu vas avoir froid si tu ne te mets pas sous la couette. » Cette dernière fut repoussée par son propriétaire et il en recouvrit l'américain avant de s'y glisser dessous à ses côtés. Duo restait immobile sans parler hésitant sur la conduite à tenir mais il sentit bientôt le corps chaud d'Heero se rapprocher de lui.

« He… Heero ? » Demanda-t-il timidement. Ce dernier fit glisser sa main gauche dans celle de Duo et croisa ses doigts avec les siens.

« Dors. Si tu fais un cauchemar je te réveillerai. » Duo resserra ses doigts sur la main secourable et se décrispa en respirant l'odeur tant recherchée de son compagnon.

« Merci » murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux chacun profitant de la chaleur de l'autre.

« Heero ? » questionna Duo doucement.

« Hn ? »

« Comment tu as su que j'étais devenu aveugle ? »

« Quand Wufei a allumé la lampe, j'étais le plus proche de toi et j'ai remarqué que tes pupilles ne s'étaient pas dilatées à la lumière. » répondit Heero. Duo lui aurait bien demandé pourquoi il se trouvait le plus près de lui alors qu'il était entré en dernier mais ne posa pas la question. Pour une fois que le japonais lui parlait !

« Et J ? »

« Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé mais il vaut mieux pour lui. Les autres profs ne sont pas contents qu'il ait mis ta vie en danger et nous n'ont plus ! » Déclara Heero.

« J'aurai pu blesser des gens… »

« Même si le premier choc était peut-être nécessaire, le second aurait pu te tuer ! Remarqua Heero. Duo le sentait énervé, pas contre lui mais contre son mentor et il caressa doucement la main du pilote du Wing, qui reprit rapidement son calme.

« Maintenant dors » demanda Heero. Il écouta la respiration de son ami devenir régulière et se calmer tandis que le corps entre ses bras se détendait complètement. Finalement il ne regrettait pas que Quatre lui ait cédé la place pour soutenir le pilote du DS…

* * *

« Mr Dimitri Uryan-Ostrilov ? » Duo hocha la tête en tendant une main devant lui. L'homme, qui avait déjà présenté la sienne, la déplaça et serra celle de son vis-à-vis, « Je suis le directeur de cet établissement, Mr Ramez, soyez le bienvenu » 

« Merci, Mr le directeur. » répondit Duo avec un sourire poli.

« Je vais vous conduire à la visite médicale pendant que votre serviteur ira porter les bagages dans votre chambre. »

« Non » déclara Duo avec froideur.

« Pardon ? » Interrogea le directeur, méfiant.

« Low ne s'éloigne pas de moi. Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre de monter mes bagages. » Duo, en aristocrate arrogant était on ne peut plus crédible et malgré la contrariété clairement visible pour Heero du directeur, ce dernier se plia au désir de son nouvel et riche étudiant.

« Je vais faire le nécessaire. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » Duo acquiesça et utilisant sa canne blanche, il le suivit, secondé par Heero dans le bâtiment.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Que la mission commence !

A vendredi  
Bye


	5. Captures

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couple :** 1 x 2 probablement

**Genre :** Histoire New-type et yaoi bien évidemment : D

**Remarque : **

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !) / ---- Différents événements au même moment

* * *

**Mission en aveugle**

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Voilà huit jours que la mission avait commencé et Heero suivait Duo comme son ombre. Il avait pu inspecter les lieux pendant quelques heures la nuit, heures pendant lesquelles Duo l'attendait avant de se rendormir. Ce dernier tenait parfaitement son rôle et il n'avait eu aucun mal à se faire oublier après avoir remis certains élèves en place. 

_Flash-Back_

_« Et toi, le nouveau ! » Deux jeunes garçons avancèrent fièrement vers Duo. Ils n'utilisaient pas de canne, probablement parce qu'ils étaient ici depuis longtemps et donc connaissaient parfaitement le bâtiment._

_« Nous sommes Charles de la Frangey et Henry de Thymber. Il paraît que tu viens de Russie ? Tu as des ancêtres tsars, j'espère ? » Duo continua son petit déjeuner faisant totalement abstraction de ces deux individus. Derrière eux, leurs deux gardes du corps plutôt baraqués fixaient Heero méchamment._

_« Dis en plus d'être aveugle, il est sourd ton maître ? » demandèrent-ils en rigolant. Duo ressentit la colère d'Heero et d'un geste lui intima de ne pas bouger. Il s'essuya les lèvres avec grâce avant de lever la tête vers eux, ses yeux assombris les fixant avec dégoût._

_« Je ne préfère pas m'adresser aux personnes qui me parlent avec tant de familiarité mais puisque je ne veux pas que Low ne démolisse vos gardes dès ma première semaine parmi vous, je vous pris de retourner à vos places. Merci. » Et Duo reprit son repas sans rien ajouter. Heero se retint de ne pas sourire devant les visages complètement abasourdis des jeunes gens. Après quelques secondes, ceux-ci firent signe à leur garde d'intervenir mais Heero n'eut aucun mal à les arrêter et les assomma rapidement. Duo soupira visiblement agacé avant de se lever et de se planter devant ses opposants. Il attrapa le col de leur chemise avec force et les soulevant de quelques centimètres, il articula d'une voix froide._

_« Le prochain qui s'adresse à moi irrespectueusement ou qui me dérange pour rien, je l'envoie rejoindre ses aïeuls, compris ? » Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête avec rapidité._

_« Low, on y va ! »_

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Ils assistaient actuellement à leur premier cours de japonais et Heero était abasourdi. Lorsqu'il avait vu que l'américain était inscrit dans six langues en anglais, russe, chinois, français, arabe et japonais, il s'était demandé si leur couverture ne sauterait pas devant le manque de participation de Duo en cours, surtout vu le niveau qui était demandé mais s'il parlait aussi bien les autres langues, il n'y avait aucun souci à avoir. La question maintenant était de savoir pourquoi Duo ne leur avait rien dit. Heero observa discrètement le jeune homme à la natte qui répondait à une question du professeur. Il l'avait toujours trouvé un peu trop exubérant pour être un bon soldat mais finalement il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Il en savait beaucoup plus sur Quatre, Trowa et Wufei que sur ce « baka » natté, qui ne l'était pas vraiment semblait-il. La sonnerie retentit et les élèves heureux d'avoir fini leur journée, sortirent en silence avant de se diriger dans leur chambre respective, guidé pour la plupart par leur serviteur. Heero posa la main de Duo sur son bras et avança dans les couloirs, l'avertissant devant le moindre obstacle.

« Comment s'est passé ta sortie d'hier ? » demanda Duo alors que la porte de leur chambre se refermait et qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit.

« Ils sont très prudents et de nombreuses rondes m'empêchent d'aller plus vite dans mes recherches mais pour l'instant je n'ai rien trouvé. » Duo soupira.

« Vais être obligé de faire mon devoir d'économie alors ! » remarqua-t-il résigné. Heero le regarda prendre ses affaires et s'installer à son bureau avant de commencer à lire le sujet. Il s'approcha du lit et remis en place les quelques feuilles qui s'étaient échappées du sac de cours quand une page attira son regard. C'était de la politique appliquée sans aucun doute l'une des matières que Duo détestait le plus mais à côté de son nom, sa note sur vingt figurait en braille et en chiffre rouge vif sûrement pour la famille. Duo avait eu 17,5 et Heero commença de lire les premières lignes tapées à l'ordinateur. Pris dans l'écriture agréable de son ami, il lu captivé la copie puis après avoir jeté un oeil perplexe à son compagnon, il la rangea soigneusement.

* * *

Bip…, bip…, bip… Heero se leva rapidement et entra le mot de passe de son ordinateur. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Duo en laissant dépasser un visage ensommeillé de sous la couette.

« Va falloir trouver rapidement ce que l'on cherche. Les autres se sont fait chopper. Les mads ont réussi à trouver la taupe. »

« Notre couverture ? » questionna l'américain en se levant rapidement, complètement réveillé à présent. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

« Nous ne sommes pas découverts… » Répondit Heero mais ses épaules tendues contredisaient le ton impassible de sa voix.

« Ne te préoccupe plus de mes nuits, Heero et trouve ces foutues documents pour qu'on puisse aller les sauver. » déclara Duo déterminé. Heero pivota sur sa chaise, observa le visage sérieux de l'américain et acquiesça.

« Ok, mais pour cette nuit, c'est trop tard, le jour ne vas pas tarder à se lever… Retournons nous coucher… » Duo hocha la tête et se rallongea dans les draps.

Quelques minutes après, Heero le rejoint et lui posa une main rassurante sur la taille. Duo sentit l'air frais dans son dos et désireux de réchauffer son corps et son coeur inquiet de la capture de ses amis, il recula un peu, se blottissant contre le torse du japonais. Celui-ci surprit se crispa légèrement avant de se détendre, appréciant la chaleur de son compagnon. Il le prit plus confortablement entre ses bras et se rendormit à son tour, un peu rassuré. Ils allaient finir rapidement cette mission et ils partiraient les délivrer…

* * *

Heero se faufila rapidement dans un angle sombre et regarda passer le garde. Voilà deux nuits qu'il fouillait méthodiquement ce bâtiment et il n'avait toujours rien trouvé… Duo et lui ne dormaient que quatre heures par nuits avant qu'il ne parte faire ses recherches et la fatigue cumulée à la tension de la mission ainsi qu'à la peur vis-à-vis de leurs amis commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir. Il fallait qu'il trouve ces documents au plus vite… Il sortit discrètement dans la cour et s'accroupit à l'abri derrière un tronc d'arbre avant de regarder sa montre… 3h00… Il avait encore trois bonnes heures devant lui avant de retourner tenir son rôle au côté de Duo. Il courut rapidement jusqu'au dernier bâtiment, crocheta la serrure et pénétra à l'intérieur.

* * *

Duo allongé sur le lit écoutait distraitement le vent qui au dehors faisait vibrer les feuilles des arbres. Heero n'avait rien découvert la nuit dernière et ils ne leur restaient qu'un seul bâtiment maintenant, enfin même pas puisque le japonais avait eu le temps de fouiller le quatrième étage et n'avait rien trouvé. Normalement, Heero devrait finir le reste cette nuit et après… Ils avaient décidé que s'il ne dénichait rien lors de cette excursion, ils arrêteraient la mission pour aller sauver leurs amis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Rester ici ne servirait plus à rien de toute manière.

* * *

Heero marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs, ouvrant les portes, fouillant les pièces qui se trouvaient derrière, crackait les ordinateurs s'il y en avait, puis ressortait, en prenant soin de reverrouiller la porte. Mais là, il commençait vraiment à se poser des questions sur la réelle présence de ces plans. Toujours rien alors qu'il ne lui restait que le rez-de-chaussée à faire. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers avant de s'arrêter derrière la porte donnant sur le couloir du rez-de-chaussée et tendit l'oreille. La voie était libre. Il avança lentement puis avisant une porte il continua ses recherches. 

'Reste plus que cette pièce' pensa Heero en crochetant la serrure. Il s'avança lentement, faisant circuler le faisceau de sa lampe dans la salle et commença à fouiller les meubles. Alors qu'il se résignait à abandonner cette mission, une trace sur le mur fut captée par son rayon électrique et il s'approcha intrigué. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Il jeta un œil à la commode placée à ses côtés qui la recouvrait presque et la tira vers lui. A son premier passage, il avait du légèrement la décaler, dégageant alors cette marque. Il tata le mur à la recherche du mécanisme et quelques secondes après le panneau coulissait, laissant place à un escalier. Sortant son pistolet de la ceinture, il commença silencieusement à descendre les marches.

Il arriva bientôt à une étrange portes gravée d'un pentacle entouré de différents signes et motifs calligraphiés avec soin. Aucune serrure n'apparaissait et Heero de plus en plus perplexe la poussa prudemment. Un couloir, éclairé de nombreuses torches ancrées sur les deux murs, se présenta à lui et il l'emprunta lentement, prenant soin de vérifier qu'aucun son ne lui parvenait. Plusieurs couloirs latéraux naissaient de ces murs formants un véritable labyrinthe souterrain plutôt lugubre. Il emprunta le premier à droite et commença à ouvrir les portes qui se présentaient à lui. A la quatrième, il s'arrêta net sur le seuil. Devant lui, plusieurs écrans de sécurité lui renvoyaient les images des caméras de surveillance réparties dans ce sous-sol et sur l'un d'eux, Quatre, Wufei et Trowa étaient présents, torses nu et les bras menottés attachés au dessus de leur tête. Alors qu'il s'approchait pour vérifier à quelle caméra il correspondait, plusieurs gardes armés firent irruption dans la pièce. Il repéra aisément les deux ours qui servaient de garde du corps aux deux élèves qui avaient agressé Duo et il ne fut pas étonné de voir un garçon blond bien connu arriver, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres.

« Regardez qui voilà, le larbin de l'autre enfoiré, lâche ton arme ! » Heero le dévisagea silencieusement et après avoir évaluer la situation, il jeta son arme. A 10 contre 1 il n'avait aucune chance et il s'écroula alors qu'un coup sur la nuque l'assommait

* * *

Le bip de sa montre annonçait 6h00… Heero n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Il entendit soudain le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure et s'enroulant dans ses couvertures, il calma sa respiration feintant le sommeil. Il n'y avait pas eu le code qu'ils avaient convenus… Qui était donc ce visiteur nocturne… Rectification ces visiteurs nocturnes. Il entendit nettement le bruit de pas de plusieurs personnes puis il sentit une main lui maintenir la tête alors qu'une compresse humide lui était appliquée sur le nez. 

'Merde !' Ce fut la seule pensée qu'il put avoir avant de perdre conscience.

* * *

« Quel est votre nom ? » demanda une voix grave alors qu'il reprenait conscience doucement. Duo respira profondément essayant de remettre les événements en ordre malgré les brumes qui encombraient encore son esprit et l'impression de coton dans la bouche. 

« Dimitri Uryan Olstov ! Et j'aimerai savoir qui vous êtes pour oser vous en prendre à moi ! » Demanda-t-il, son autorité aristocratique retrouvée. Il baissa légèrement ses barrières mentales. 'Est-ce que ses agresseurs le croyaient ou non ?' Il ressentit des sentiments mélangés : colère, inquiétude, haine mais sans aucun doute une grande hésitation provenait des trois… non quatre personnes qui le retenaient ainsi, assis sur une chaise, les mains dans le dos.

« D'où venez-vous ? »

« De ma chambre où j'aurai bien voulu finir ma nuit ! » cracha Duo, d'une voix froide. Autant essayer de les faire douter le plus possible.

« De quelle ville venez-vous, Mr Uryan Olstov ? » Duo répondit à toutes les questions avec un mépris non feint puis un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce, alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il n'aurait pas du utiliser son don alors qu'il avait déjà mal au crâne. Une voix familière lui fit relever la tête.

« Comment pouvez-vous croire à ce qu'il dit ! Il ment, c'est évident. Son serviteur nous espionnait ! »

« Low ? Que lui avez-vous fait pour pouvoir me kidnapper aussi facilement ? »

« Il n'était pas dans votre chambre. » Annonça la voix qui l'avait interrogé. 'C'est ma chance, plus qu'à jouer le jeu…'

« Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas été dans ma chambre ? Low est mon serviteur ! Père l'a engagé pour qu'il reste à mes côtés ! » Déclara Duo comme une évidence. Un petit silence accueillit ses propos.

« Il semble que votre serviteur soit un espion. Il passait ses nuits à fouiller les bâtiments. » Reprit une voix posée.

« C'est impossible, nous l'avons engagé il y a quatre mois et il avait d'excellentes références. » s'écria le prisonnier d'un air révolté.

« Seulement quatre mois ? »

« Evidemment ! A quoi un serviteur m'aurait-il servi avant ? Ceux de Père me suffisaient amplement à la maison ! » Répondit-il de plus en plus énervé. Il entendit un léger mouvement puis la porte s'ouvrit laissant sortir deux des personnes présentes.

« Nous sommes désolés, Mr Uryan Olstov. Mais comprenez que nous pouvions avoir des doutes sur votre intégrité à cause de ce Low. » Lui fit remarquer une nouvelle voix en enlevant ses menottes.

« Dr Klem ? » questionna Duo surpris en se massant les poignets.

« Laissez moi vous conduire à votre chambre et je vous panserais vos poignets là-bas. Pourquoi ont-ils serré si fort ? » Interrogea-t-il plus pour lui-même que dans l'attente d'une réponse en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Duo le suivait sans rien dire mais il avait de nouveau baissé ses barrières mentales. Il devait retrouver Heero et la surprise faillit lui faire perdre le contrôle quand il sentit non seulement Heero mais aussi Quatre , Trowa et Wufei à ses côtés.

'Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là. ?... Bon l'avantage c'est qu'on n'aura pas besoin d'aller les chercher en Russie mais par contre va falloir jouer serré...'

'Duo ?' La pensée de Quatre le traversa comme un souffle.

'Quatre, tu peux me capter ? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?' transmit Duo rapidement.

'Mmh, à peu près. Seulement il semble qu'on soit tombé sur une sorte de secte liée à Oz...'

'QUOI ?' cria mentalement Duo incrédule.

« Hé ne cris pas ! D'après ce qu'on a entendu il y aura une grande cérémonie pour la lune blanche.'

'Ok, tenez le coup, je viens vous chercher !'

'Non ! C'est trop dangereux Duo surtout que...' Duo arrêta la communication avant que sa tête ne menace d'exploser et essaya d'oublier sa douleur en se concentrant sur ses pas. Même si Quatre en doutait il était parfaitement opérationnel... Enfin si on exceptait sa migraine...

« Prenez ce comprimé pour votre mal de tête. Ca va vous soulager et ça vous aidera à dormir après ce début de nuit agité. » Déclara le médecin une fois dans la chambre de l'aveugle.

« Merci » répondit Duo en l'avalant rapidement. Tout pour soulager ce tambour qui lui martelait le crâne et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Gaffe au faux pas les gars !!!

Raison de mon retard... (Rmq : Même explication sur Les voiles du mystère) J'ai passé ma soutenance à Perpignan en début de semaine et donc la semaine passée ben j'étais pas très motivée pour écrire (disons que j'avais autre chose en tête lol) Comme arrivée au vendredi, jour de la mise en ligne, mes chapitres n'étaient pas prêts, je n'ai rien posté (et je ne voulais pas faire un chapitre qui expliquait mon retard parce que je déteste croire qu'un chapitre est en ligne et me retrouver avec une note quand je lis une fic !!!) Bref, je suis ensuite partie dès le samedi pour profiter de la plage avant le moment fatidique et ce jusqu'à hier (donc pas d'Internet...) Voilà le pourquoi du comment de mon retard !

Je vais essayer de reprendre ma régularité mais rien n'est promis parce que je vais chercher du boulot donc peut-être quelques sauts de semaine de temps en temps. (Mettez l'histoire en alerte c'est plutôt pratique et ça n'engage à rien – même pas obligé de reviewer même si ça me fait toujours plaisir :D)

A bientôt  
Bye


	6. Retrouvailles

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couple :** 1 x 2 probablement...

**Genre :** Histoire New-type et yaoi bien évidemment

**Remarque : **

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !) / ---- Différents événements au même moment

* * *

**Mission en aveugle**

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Duo s'étira dans son lit avant de repenser à la situation. Le plus urgent, trouver un calendrier. Il se connecta sur Internet et tapa sa recherche sur son clavier en braille. La voix sans timbre de l'ordinateur retentit dans la pièce quelques secondes après, lui annonçant impassible que la pleine lune apparaissait dès ce soir. 'C'est pour cela que mes ravisseurs étaient si inquiets, ils voulaient pas qu'on dérange leur petite fête, j'ai l'impression...' Il se frotta doucement les yeux puis tout en réfléchissant à un plan d'action, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. 'Il n'irait pas en cours de la matinée. Après tout, il avait été traumatisé par son kidnapping, non ?' A midi le directeur vint lui-même lui présenter ses excuses et lui apporter ses cours de la matinée avant de lui proposer de l'accompagner jusqu'au réfectoire.

* * *

Les maths et la physique lui avaient paru interminables mais il était prêt à intervenir, maintenant que la nuit était tombée sur le campus et qu'un garde pas très discret avait vérifié qu'il dormait bien. Il abaissa ses barrières mentales, essayant de repérer toutes personnes qui pourraient encore le surveiller puis rassuré il se dirigea vers le bâtiment dans lequel Heero avait disparu. Sa cécité ne le gênait pas, il glissait comme une ombre entre la végétation, sa tenue noire lui assurant le maximum de camouflage dans la nuit. Il entra dans le bâtiment et sonda les environs à la recherche de Quatre. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait de nouveau à le capter sinon au vu de l'heure du dernier RAS de Heero, il devrait fouiller le 1er étage et le rez-de-chaussée.

* * *

'Duo ?' L'aveugle sourit ; la chance était avec lui... 

'Comment dois je faire pour vous rejoindre ?' demanda-t-il vivement ;

'Ne viens pas ! Ils sont fous. Ils cherchent à invoquer une entité maléfique en nous utilisant comme sacrifice' Un étrange picotement apparut dans son ventre à ces mots tandis qu'une sourde angoisse montait en lui.

'Quatre, où êtes vous ?' répéta Duo excédé. Son coéquipier rompit le contact et l'américain ferma les yeux, énervé avant d'inspirer profondément. 'Bon, ça venait d'en bas...' Duo commença la fouille méthodique du rez-de-chaussée.

Dans une pièce souterraine au haut plafond, éclairée seulement par des torches, les préparatifs allaient bon train. Au centre, un pentacle immense était dessiné à même le sol avec à chaque extrémité une croix de bois sur laquelle les quatre garçons se retrouvaient solidement attachés au niveau des chevilles et des poignets. Quatre personnes encapuchonnées se placèrent devant chacun d'eux, armées d'une dague finement ciselée et avec des gestes lents et appliqués, elles commencèrent à leur graver d'étranges symboles sur le torse, alors que les futurs sacrifiés serraient les dents devant la douleur. Une demi-heure après, alors que leur bourreau repartait enfin leur travail fini, ils s'aperçurent avec stupéfaction que d'autres personnes elles aussi incognito étaient à présent apparues, agenouillées les unes à côtés des autres sur un côté de la salle.

« Maître, pourquoi les gardons-nous en vie ? » Les quatre G-boys dévisagèrent les deux participants qui discutaient à quelques pas du pentacle.

« Neftys, en tant que démon, aura besoin d'énergie en se réveillant et en buvant leur sang chaud, il pourra se régénérer complètement. » répondit l'homme plus âgé comme s'il enseignait quelque chose d'important à son élève.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'aux places qui leur étaient réservées. Heero dévisagea ses compagnons visiblement aussi perplexes que lui. La porte principale s'ouvrit finalement, laissant place à un cortège de cinq personnes qui s'avançaient avec lenteur, le meneur portant, solennellement un grand livre relié de cuir dans les mains. Il le déposa sur le pupitre à l'extrémité de la cinquième branche du pentacle et dans le silence qui s'était établi à leur entrée, la voix du chef résonna dans la voûte. Trowa jeta un regard interrogatif aux autres mais ceux-ci lui firent signe que non ; eux non plus n'avaient jamais entendu cette langue. Un étrange phénomène au centre du pentacle attira alors leur attention. Le sol semblait changer de consistance adoptant au fur et à mesure de l'incantation une matière liquide, formant comme une flaque d'eau opaque. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires d'attente, une main aux longs doigts crochus s'agrippa soudain au bord encore solide. Les quatre garçons ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder cette main disproportionnée qui promettait une chose monstrueuse, chose dont ils allaient tous quatre servir de petit-déjeuner. Un avant bras apparut puis un bras alors qu'une seconde main s'était accrochée à l'autre extrémité. Une chose tentait de s'extirper ce trou et y arrivait... lentement. Quand elle fut entièrement sortie, ils hésitèrent : hurler, vomir ou rester paralysé. Les deux premières propositions n'étaient pas acceptables, pas avec leur entraînement... Quoique personne ne les avait préparé à ça ! Devant eux, un être d'environ deux mètres se tenait sur deux jambes arquées, son torse penché en avant. Chacun de ses membres faisait le double de ceux d'un humain. Sa peau était rougeâtre, parsemée de plaies purulentes d'où s'échappaient de petites traînées jaune pâle. Surmontant l'ensemble, une tête aux yeux globuleux sans nez semblait pourtant humer l'air. La bouche de laquelle deux canines dépassaient se fendit soudain en un affreux rictus alors qu'il s'approchait de Wufei. Ce dernier assez pâle attendait avec courage la mort sans détourner les yeux de son émissaire mais alors que la main décharnée et griffue s'approchait avec gourmandise du corps offert en sacrifice, une balle siffla le transperçant de part en part, avant de tomber dès sa sortie du corps sur le sol. Le démon observa étonné le trou qui se dessinait à présent sur son ventre avant de se retourner vers l'opportun. Il s'avança vers lui visiblement furieux qu'on dérange son repas mais alors qu'il allait sortir du pentacle, une barrière se dressa devant lui. Il se retourna vivement vers le dirigeant de la cérémonie.

* * *

Duo, avançait dans les souterrains attentif au moindre bruit. Il avait mis pas mal de temps à trouver l'accès au sous sol et maintenant qu'il y était, il avait la nette impression de tourner en rond. Des pas derrière lui l'avertirent et immédiatement il se faufila dans une pièce, attendant patiemment derrière le battant entrebâillé que la personne passe près de lui. Les pas se rapprochaient et Duo sourit légèrement. Encore deux mètres, un... Duo attrapa l'homme à bras le corps tandis que sa main le bâillonnait efficacement. Il sentit sous ses doigts l'étrange habit que son prisonnier portait et lui brisa la nuque aisément. La lame aurait sûrement mis un peu trop de rouge de partout et rien de mieux qu'un petit déguisement pour se fondre dans la foule. Il le tira dans une pièce avant de se changer rapidement. Quelques minutes après, il avait réussi à s'intégrer dans un groupe et s'installait dans une grande salle. Quatre était là rien qu'à voir l'entrée en résonance de son empathie et les autres probablement aussi... Il serra un peu plus l'arme qu'il avait dans les mains, cachée par les longues manches de l'habit blanc de cérémonie et attendit. Quand une voix grave se mit à psalmodier, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Cette langue... Pourquoi lui semblait-elle si familière ? Au fur et à mesure du rituel, ses muscles se tendaient tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. L'air lui semblait presque suffocant tellement l'adrénaline se déversait en flot dans ses veines. Il se força à se calmer, prenant discrètement de grandes inspirations. Il desserra ses doigts de son arme alors qu'ils commençaient à se paralyser et laissa son empathie balayer faiblement la pièce. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il le perçut. D'abord léger puis de plus en plus fort alors que la porte s'ouvrait. D'une force inhumaine, il s'approchait de leur monde avec impatience et envie. Lorsqu'il s'extirpa du sol, son souffle se bloqua tandis que sa cage thoracique semblait s'écraser contre ses vertèbres. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait... ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ... ? La bête s'approchait de l'un de prisonnier, il se savait, il le sentait, et Quatre irradiait de peur et d'impuissance. Il s'éloigna des autres adeptes, pas du tout désireux de se retrouver au milieu d'eux pour la suite puis tira sur la forme floue qui lui apparaissait dans l'obscurité. Comment était-ce possible ? Il ne le savait pas et s'en foutait pour l'instant. Seul le son de l'impact et le grognement de la chose étaient essentiels. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de ses coéquipiers, c'est tout ce qui importait pour l'instant. Il sourit en voyant que son action semblait avoir l'effet escompté mais se reconcentra rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à l'autosatisfaction, pas quand un cercle de soldats commençait à se former autour de lui. Il arracha vivement la capuche qui le recouvrait et entreprit de se débarrasser de ses ennemis.

* * *

« Libérez moi » gronda-t-il en direction du maître de cérémonie. 

« Tu dois reprendre des forces, ne t'occupes pas de lui, mes hommes s'en occupent. » Le démon lui laça un sourire moqueur.

« Ils sont en train de se faire massacrer et je veux me le faire moi-même. J'ai des réserves d'énergie pour ça. » Le meneur hésita puis voyant Duo envoyer un nouveau soldat à terre, il capitula et sortit du pentacle. La barrière s'effaça tandis que l'ouverture au sol se solidifiait et le démon s'avança vers le jeune aveugle. Celui-ci se battait avec force, sa natte virevoltant autour de lui alors que ses lames prenaient la vie de ses opposants sans trop d'efforts. Le démon entra alors dans le combat et le pilote ne pouvait qu'esquiver avec difficultés. Plusieurs fois une griffe jaillit près de lui mais Duo avait pleinement conscience qu'un seul coup le conduirait à la mort. Il évita un nouveau coup de poing et s'appuya essoufflé contre le mur quelques instants. Il haletait, à bout de force tandis que son ennemi approchait d'un pas conquérant. Derrière le monstre, Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei essayaient tant bien que mal de se détacher mais ils n'arrivaient seulement qu'à s'entailler les poignets avec leur lien.

« Non ! » Le cri de Duo leur fit stopper leur tentative d'évasion et ils le regardèrent sans comprendre tomber à genoux, ses mains plaquées contre ses oreilles.

« Je ne veux pas ! » continua-t-il visiblement paniqué en secouant la tête dans tous les sens. Le démon était maintenant devant lui et lui saisit le cou avec brutalité, le soulevant de plusieurs centimètres au dessus du sol. Duo, dans un réflexe se retenait désespérément aux poignets de son adversaire, essayant de respirer un peu d'air alors que ses jambes frappaient sans relâche le corps disproportionné dans un maigre espoir d'être relâché. Le démon se mit à rire devant les efforts inutiles du petit homme dont les yeux commençaient à se révulser devant sa mort avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Le regard auparavant bleu violet était subitement redevenu fixe et virait de couleur, devenant progressivement de plus en plus rouge tandis que les mains qui enserraient ses bras resserraient leur prise. Le démon le lâcha quand la douleur devint trop forte mais avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui venait de se passer, un puissant coup de pied l'envoya à l'autre bout de la salle. Les yeux étaient tous braqués sur l'étrange être qui avait réussi cet exploit. Duo, lui était à genoux et tremblait tandis que deux excroissances apparaissaient au niveau de ses omoplates puis son cri déchira l'air quand deux ailes se déployèrent enfin derrière lui.

« Non... » Gémit-il doucement en s'écroulant à plat ventre sur le sol froid, son corps de nouveau secoué de convulsions. Le démon, pendant ce temps s'était relevé des gravats issus de la destruction du mur et s'ébroua avant de regarder avec haine le garçon. Ce dernier, debout à présent, avait replié ses ailes devant lui pour se protéger mais alors que le démon courrait à sa rencontre, elle se déployèrent soudainement découvrant un Duo aux yeux devenus sang. Un frisson parcourut ses amis quand cet étrange regard se posa sur eux mais une nouvelle attaque les sortit de leur transe. Duo esquiva puis frappa. Le combat semblait à présent bien plus équilibré alors que les deux adversaires enchaînaient les coups avec rapidité. Un coup de poing plus puissant envoya Duo dans les airs mais il retomba avec souplesse accroupi sur le sol tandis que la puissance de l'impact le faisait glisser jusqu'au centre du pentacle.

* * *

Les participants de cette étrange secte, apeurés par la tournure que prenait les événements, tentaient de s'échapper de la pièce sans se soucier des quatre sacrifiés qui restaient là attachés, spectateurs impuissants de la bataille. Duo composa quelques signes et une étrange aura l'enveloppa avant de se concentrer dans ses mains et d'être expulsée vers le démon. Ce dernier ne put éviter l'onde et se retrouva soudain prisonnier d'une capsule d'énergie. La respiration de Duo se faisait de plus en plus saccadée alors que debout au centre du pentacle, il essayait de rassembler un peu plus d'énergie. 

« Merde » souffla-t-il furieux alors qu'il échouait une nouvelle fois. Il jeta un oeil au démon qui frappait sur sa prison la fragilisant de plus en plus.

« Qui es tu ? » demanda Heero perplexe. Duo le dévisagea quelques instants avant de les détacher un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Zeriel, pour vous servir. Désolé messieurs mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le moment de discuter politesse. » Reprit-il en tirant sur la dernière corde qui retenait Trowa.

« Pourquoi vous ne l'achevez pas ? » Zeriel observa le chinois qui se massait les poignets en le fixant gravement de ses prunelles sombres puis soupira.

« J'ai utilisé mes dernières forces en m'alliant à l'énergie résiduelle du pentacle pour créer cette prison. Si je continue, je pourrais en mourir. »

« Vous êtes... Un vampire ? » Demanda Quatre en le dévisageant avec concentration. Zeriel passa sa langue sur ses canines protubérantes en souriant ironiquement avant de hocher la tête.

« Et vous feriez mieux de sortir d'ici avant qu'il ne se libère » remarqua-t-il en montrant la prison dont l'énergie vacillait dangereusement.

« Que se passe-t-il s'il vous arrive quelque chose ? Pour Duo ? » Heero attendait la réponse même s'il se doutait de ce qu'elle devait être. Il voulait juste... Une confirmation, quelque chose de concret dans cette histoire de fous.

« Il m'accompagne. Il est d'accord. » Répondit Zeriel en le fixant sérieusement.

« Venez avec nous... » Zeriel dénia de la tête avant que Trowa ne continue sa pensée.

« Il doit retourner d'où il vient... Pour l'équilibre... » Le vampire les regarda gravement.

« Sans force, c'est du suicide ! » déclara Heero, légèrement énervé.

« Oh ! » Le vampire sourie moqueur. « Si l'expert le dit... » Heero resta impassible sous la remarque avant de reprendre la parole.

« Est-ce que boire du sang vous rendra votre énergie ? »

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Je ne sais pas si vous pensiez à une suite dans ce style mais... Nouveau dérapage incontrôlé/incontrôlable de mon imagination...  
Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas : D

A bientôt  
Bye


	7. Echappatoires

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couple :** 1 x 2 probablement...

**Genre :** Histoire New-type et yaoi bien évidemment !

**Remarque : **

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !) / ---- Différents événements au même moment / $ ... $ - Conversation interne entre Zeriel et Duo

* * *

**Mission en aveugle**

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

_« Est-ce que boire du sang vous rendra votre énergie ? » _

Zeriel hocha la tête sans rien ajouter.

$ Dis lui, bordel ! Dis lui qu'il peut en crever ! $ cria Duo furieux de ne pouvoir revenir dans son corps.

$ Et pourquoi donc ? $ demanda Zeriel moqueusement. $ Si cet humain veut se vider de son sang pour te sauver, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'empêcherais... $ Continua le vampire de plus en plus attiré par la peau pâle du cou du japonais. $ Je suis en manque et son sang sent... mmh... délicieusement bon, Duo. $ Ce dernier manqua de s'étrangler de colère mais il avait beau se démener, il restait bloqué dans son corps, sans aucune possibilité de bouger ou de parler de son plein gré. Heero s'approcha d'un pas supplémentaire, visiblement déterminé tandis que Duo le suppliait mentalement de partir, de s'éloigner de lui, d'eux...

« Tu sembles bien sûr de ton choix, humain... » Remarqua Zeriel en posant une main fraîche sur la joue du garçon. Les yeux bleus se fixèrent dans ceux vermeilles sans ciller.

« Je le fais pour Duo, pas pour toi. » répondit-il avec froideur.

$ Putain de japonais borné, vire tes jolies fesses de là au lieu de jouer les héros ! $ Le sourire moqueur de Zeriel s'élargit tandis qu'il entendait Duo tempêter dans son esprit.

$ Zeriel, je t'interdis de faire ça ! $

$ Oh, je suis mort de trouille, gamin. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais essayer de ne pas tuer ton chéri... Après tout, il pourrait m'être encore utile. $

« Je suis sûr que ton ami t'en sera reconnaissant. » répondit-il en appuyant sur le mot ami alors que les doigts de sa main gauche glissaient jusqu'à sa nuque tout en s'approchant du cou tentateur.

« HEERO, NE FAIS PAS CA! » cria soudain la voix de Duo en le repoussant brutalement.

« Il peut te tuer Heero, et je ne pourrais rien y faire... » Avoua l'Américain en luttant visiblement pour rester maître de son corps. Le japonais s'approcha et captura les lèvres qui tremblaient ou se serraient depuis plusieurs secondes devant la lutte intérieure que se menait leur propriétaire. Duo, surpris resta immobile quelques secondes avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres, pour laisser passer la langue exploratrice. La sienne l'accompagna rapidement lui laissant visiter avec plaisir sa demeure.

« Je suis prêt. » souffla Heero, son front appuyé contre celui de Duo tandis que ses prunelles sondaient celles de son vis-à-vis.

« Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît... »

« Tu en as besoin » murmura le japonais à son oreille. Le corps entre ses bras se crispa brutalement et deux yeux écarlates le dévisageaient de nouveau. Sans attendre, le vampire lui pencha doucement la tête, lécha la peau douce et sensible où pulsait la jugulaire et enfonça ses deux puissantes canines dans sa peau.

$ J'étais affaibli, Duo. Mais ce qui vient de se passer ne se reproduira plus. $ Il sentit avec plaisir le frisson intérieur de son hôte et aspira de plus bel le liquide de vie qui glissait dans sa bouche.

* * *

Le malaise qu'il avait ressenti au départ se changeait au fur et à mesure de la morsure en une apaisante chaleur qui s'insinuait dans tout son organisme. La succion était régulière, presque silencieuse mais chaque aspiration semblait à présent envoyer des décharges de plaisir dans tout son être, l'empêchant de rationaliser ce qu'il se passait comme il le faisait habituellement. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à fixer ses idées, seule cette main taquine qui avait glissée sous son débardeur avait de l'importance, seuls ses doigts fermes sur sa nuque le maintenaient sur terre, l'empêchant de se perdre dans un lieu inconnu mais visiblement non déplaisant. Une violente douleur dans le ventre le sortit brutalement de son état extatique tandis qu'une quinte de toux le faisait cracher du sang. 

« Du...o ? » Le vampire avait arrêté d'aspirer son sang mais le maintenait toujours serré contre lui ses dents profondément plantées dans son cou.

« T'aurais pas du me tourner le dos, Zeriel ! » déclara le démon avant d'éclater d'un rire cruel. Trowa, Quatre et Wufei contemplaient en état de choc leurs deux amis enlacés qui se tenaient à présent complètement immobiles, une barre de fer les traversant de part en part.

$ Putain fais quelque chose, Zeriel. S'il crève, je te jure que ton esprit ne sera plus jamais en paix... $ s'écria Duo au bord de l'hystérie. Zeriel soupira de mécontentement.

« Tout va bien. Reste calme. » Ordonna-t-il à Heero tout en faisant comprendre à Duo que cet ordre s'appliquait également à lui.

La voix résonna dans la tête du japonais à moitié conscient et celui-ci posa sa tête devenue lourde contre l'épaule de son ami alors que le vampire attrapait fermement le morceau de la barre qui dépassait du dos du garçon. Il l'arracha brutalement avant de refermer ses bras autour du corps fragile du japonais pour l'empêcher de bouger puis introduit ses index et majeur dans la plaie sanglante. Heero se crispa, resserrant ses doigts sur la veste noire alors qu'une brûlure douloureuse naissait de sa blessure. La succion reprit dans un même temps à la base de son cou et la douleur diminua rapidement, le laissant perplexe quant à ce qu'il venait de se passer malgré le brouillard qui embrumait de plus en plus son esprit. La chaleur disparut soudain alors que Zeriel détachait ses lèvres rougies, le soutenant d'un bras autour de sa taille et Heero se noya quelques secondes dans les prunelles rouges associées de chaleureux reflets violets.

Perdu dans cet étrange lac, il ne réagit pas quand une main plutôt tendre passa devant ses yeux les fermant par son passage sur un sommeil réparateur. Zeriel allongea doucement le corps au sol, fit signe aux trois autres pilotes toujours interdits de venir le surveiller et fit de nouveau face au démon. Ce dernier voyant que son attaque n'avait eu aucun effet avait à son tour recherché quelques sources d'énergies pour se rétablir et avait égorgé avec plaisir le dirigeant de la secte et ses seconds. Les lèvres baveuses de sang, il dévoila ses dents acérées avant de se jeter sur le vampire.

Zeriel esquiva facilement. Le sang que Heero lui avait fait l'effet d'un cocktail multi vitaminé et il enchaîna rapidement avec plusieurs coups. Le combat continuait mais le vampire avait visiblement l'avantage et il ne durerait plus très longtemps. 

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda Quatre alors que le pilote du HA venait de prendre le pouls de japonais.

« Son cœur bat régulièrement, juste plus lentement. Il dort. » Quatre soupira de soulagement mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter autre chose le corps du démon vola à vive allure devant eux, projeté avec force par le vampire.

« Remettez-vous à vos place sur le pentacle ! » ordonna Zeriel aux garçons alors qu'il traînait le corps sans vie et démembré de l'ex-leader.

« Et pour Heero ? » demanda le pilote du Sandrock.

« Il faut être cinq, je le remplacerais. » Les trois pilotes acquiescèrent et reprirent leur place aux extrémités du pentacle puis observèrent le vampire placer le cadavre sur la quatrième pointe. Zeriel utilisa ensuite ses pouvoirs pour faire léviter le corps du démon encore groggy jusqu'au centre de l'étoile avant de se placer en cinquième position. A peine y fut-il qu'une lumière diffuse apparaissait tandis que la barrière se reformait et que le sol fondait de nouveau ; Le démon se sentant aspiré vers le bas, se réveilla complètement tentant vainement de se dégager des dalles mouvantes mais Zeriel lança une formule. Une boule de feu se forma à une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol avant de s'écraser brusquement sur le corps démoniaque, le repoussant plus rapidement dans le trou. Les autres garçons regardèrent la bête disparaître avant de fixer l'américain, attendant la suite.

« On sort d'ici »

$ Et Heero ? Il va bien ? $ Le vampire jeta un œil au corps allongé du japonais.

$ Va s'en sortir...$

* * *

Ils avaient réussi à quitter l'école rapidement déclenchant dans les sous sol un début d'incendie pour tenter de réussir la mission. Après tout si les données qu'ils cherchaient étaient stockées ici, le feu allait sans doute tout détruire. Même si cette mission semblait être un échec peut-être que... Zeriel n'avait pas mis longtemps à les rejoindre à travers les dédales souterrains de l'école, sa nyctalopie était bien pratique dans de tels cas. Il avait récupéré d'un geste souple le corps toujours inconscient d'Heero de dessus le dos de Trowa et l'avait porté facilement jusqu'à la sortie, suivi de près par les autres pilotes et maintenant... Deux jours après leur fuite, ils dévisageaient tous les quatre abasourdis le vampire. 

« Vous plaisantez là ! » demanda Wufei avec agacement. 'Maxwell était chiant parfois, souvent même, mais il avait sa place parmi eux, bon sang !' Zeriel, avachi dans le fauteuil d'une de leur planque sur Terre, les jambes posées négligemment sur la table basse, dénia de la tête, une expression inquiétante et déterminée sur le visage.

« Pas du tout, humains ! Il est hors de question que je cède ma place maintenant que je possède ce corps... Magnifique, je dois bien l'admettre. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tendancieux à l'égard d'Heero. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard mais il ne parvint juste qu'à agrandir le sourire de son interlocuteur.

$ Merci pour mon magnifique corps mais j'aimerai BEAUCOUP le récupérer ! Et ARRETE de flirter avec Heero ! $

$ Tout doux mon cœur, je fais ce que je veux ! $

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir pourquoi vous êtes dans le corps de notre ami au moins ? » demanda Quatre, le visage grave. 'Peut-être quand en apprenant un peu plus, il pourrait réussir à trouver une solution.'

Zeriel le fixa quelques secondes dans les yeux puis claqua violemment sa langue contre son palais visiblement agacé avant de fermer les yeux et de s'appuyer contre le dossier du fauteuil avec une certaine nonchalance. Dans le silence qui suivit, chacun des pilotes se demanda s'ils allaient avoir une réponse mais finalement la voix grave du vampire s'éleva dans les airs, rompant l'attente tendue de la pièce.

« Il se trouve que mon mentor n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je tente de prendre sa place à la tête du clan. Il a décidé de me punir en me réincarnant sur Terre dans le corps d'un humain... » Expliqua-t-il avec un air légèrement dédaigneux.

« Pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas simplement éliminé ? » Interrogea le pilote du SL avec un visage exprimant clairement que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place.

« Quoique tu puisses en penser, Wufei, il n'est pas aussi facile d'éliminer un démon supérieur... Surtout quand ce démon est ton fils et qu'ils possèdent des pouvoirs presque équivalents aux tiens. » Ajouta Zeriel avec un sourire dérangeant en les regardant de ses yeux brillants les uns après les autres. Les quatre pilotes semblèrent méditer quelques l'information avant que Quatre ne reprenne la parole.

« E pour son empathie ? » interrogea-t-il hésitant

« Crois-tu vraiment que de simples humains pourraient posséder naturellement de tels pouvoirs ? » interrogea le vampire en le fixant. Quatre soutint son regard avant de sursauter devant l'apparition soudaine de Zeriel devant lui. La paume de ce dernier lui prit son visage en coupe le forçant à affronter les pupilles sanguines.

« Crois-tu que le pouvoir qui coule dans ton corps ne dépende que de toi ? » Continua-t-il d'une voix basse qui résonnait étrangement dans l'esprit des garçons.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Et voici la suite... Et je ne sais pas du tout où je vais mais bon... : D

A bientôt  
Bye


	8. Découverte

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couple :** 1 x 2 probablement...

**Genre :** Histoire New-type et yaoi bien évidemment !

**Remarques : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !) / ---- Différents événements au même moment / $ ... $ - Conversation interne entre Zeriel et Duo

ATTENTION : PASSAGE UN PEU CHAUD ENTRE DEUX HOMMES 

DANS LE TROISIEME PARAGRAPHE !

* * *

**Mission en aveugle**

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

_« Crois-tu que le pouvoir qui coule dans ton corps ne dépende que de toi ? » Continua-t-il d'une voix basse qui résonnait étrangement dans l'esprit des garçons._

« Lâche-le. » Ce n'était que deux mots mais la voix basse et ferme détourna le regard du vampire de sa cible, le plongeant dans deux yeux vert glacials et il se leva de son siège rapidement, rompant ainsi le nouveau contact visuel qui venait de s'établir. Zeriel se dirigea vers la porte, un peu contrarié semblait-il, mais alors qu'il passait le seuil, il s'arrêta soudainement, conscient que les pilotes l'avaient suivi du regard.

« Personne ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin, Trowa. » déclara-t-il avant de fermer le battant derrière lui.

Un grand silence accueillit cette révélation avant que le français ne se lève souplement et s'approche de Quatre. Ce dernier crispait nerveusement les poings sans vraiment s'en rendre compte alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé de sa position depuis le départ du vampire. Il regardait devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées tout en murmurant quelques phrases en arabe que le pilote du HA ne comprenait pas.

« Quatre ! **Quatre !** » Son coéquipier tourna lentement la tête vers lui avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

« Ca va Trowa. Je suis juste... Fatigué. » La lueur de peur qui apparaissait dans les yeux bleu turquoise prouvait au français que ce qui venait de se passer avait ébranlé son ami bien plus qu'il ne voudrait bien l'admettre et il le força à se lever, sans rien ajouter. Il passa ensuite un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules avant de le pousser à son tour vers la sortie bien décidé à l'emmener dans sa chambre, histoire qu'il se repose un peu. Wufei et Heero ne firent aucun commentaire mais leur regard parlait pour eux et Trowa leur fit signe qu'il revenait. Il était temps de partager certaines informations avec ses coéquipiers, particulièrement s'ils voulaient protéger Quatre et retrouver Duo un jour.

* * *

Trowa ferma doucement la porte derrière lui avant de prendre place devant les deux asiatiques. Ces derniers le dévisageaient sans rien dire, attendant l'explication du français.

« Le monde sur lequel nous vivons n'est pas unique. Il existe depuis sa création un monde opposé dans lequel les démons tels que Zeriel vivent. On le nomme le monde souterrain » expliqua Trowa en les regardant attentivement. « Ces deux mondes n'ont aucun contact et ne doivent avoir aucun contact pour respecter l'équilibre... Excepté à la fin. »

« La fin ? » répéta Wufei, perplexe. Le pilote du HA hocha la tête.

« La fin des vies pécheresses... A leur mort, les humains ayant commis des crimes vont dans le monde des démons ; De même, les démons qui n'ont pas respecté les règles sont réincarnés sur Terre... »

« Comment se fait-il qu'ils peuvent prendre possession des corps humains ? » interrogea Heero d'une voix neutre. Trowa fixa les yeux cobalt avec attention.

« Si le démon est puissant, certains de ses pouvoirs peuvent être transmis à l'hôte : l'empathie pour Quatre et Duo, le télépathie parfois. Cela dépend généralement du genre de démon. Et parfois si l'hôte est en danger et incapable de se protéger, le démon prend possession du corps humain. » Trowa semblait contrarié tandis que Heero était visiblement tendu.

« Que pouvons nous faire pour y remédier ? » questionna finalement Wufei, espérant sortir du lourd silence qui s'était installé. Trowa se leva souplement avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre. Il jeta un œil rapide et discret sur le paysage de montagne qui s'offrait à lui avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, les bras croisés.

« Les régulateurs dont je fais partis sont censés éviter ce genre de situation. Chaque régulateur est en charge d'un destal – c'est le nom attribué aux humains porteurs de démons – et mon rôle est de surveiller Quatre. »

« Et celui de Duo ? » demanda Heero avec reproche.

« Duo n'a pas de régulateurs » avoua Trowa en le dévisageant de nouveau. « Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils sont attribués à l'âge de huit ans, si l'enfant survit. Duo n'aurait pas du survivre... »

« Même si c'est le cas, pourquoi rien n'a été fait quand il a eu huit ans ? »

« Parce qu'il a reçu une molécule qui a stoppée son pouvoir et il n'a donc pas été recensé comme un destal. » conclut le français. Heero s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil, réfléchissant sérieusement à tout ce qui venait d'être dit.

« Qua va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Pour Duo ? » Interrogea-t-il finalement légèrement hésitant. Les yeux verts le fixèrent de nouveau, semblant chercher quelque chose dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis mais le visage du japonais restait fermé, comme à son habitude malgré le trouble qu'il ressentait. Finalement, le pilote du HA haussa les épaules.

« Il faut attendre de voir ce qui va être décidé à son sujet, mais Zeriel ne peut pas rester le dominant du corps, pour l'équilibre et parce que le corps de Duo ne le supportera pas à long terme. »

« Pourquoi t'engager dans cette guerre si ton seul rôle est de surveiller Winner ? Tu aurais du laisser la place à quelqu'un prêt à se battre pour libérer les colonies. » Répliqua le pilote du SL avec mépris. « Cette guerre ne passe visiblement qu'au second plan pour toi ! » continua-t-il en se levant brusquement pour sortir.

« Détrompe-toi Wufei. Je dois également veiller à ce que le destal Treize Kushrénada rentre au bercail... » Le chinois se retourna vivement.

« Treize... ? » Trowa acquiesça alors que les yeux noirs de son coéquipier le fixaient doutant de la vérité de ces propos.

« Je suis sérieux, Wufei. Très sérieux... » Assura le français. Le chinois serra légèrement les poings. 'Comment une guerre pouvait-elle être gagnée si des démons entraient dans la bataille ?'

« Que faisons nous maintenant ? » interrogea Heero impassible.

« Nos missions... Et pour le reste, on attend. » admit le français avant de se diriger vers la porte. « C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant. » ajouta-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité mais Heero, allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la nuque contemplait le plafond perdu dans ses pensées. 'On attend...' La voix de Trowa résonnait sans cesse dans son esprit, se mélangeant aux souvenirs de Duo de ces derniers jours... Pas Duo, Zeriel se reprit-il. Il se tourna sur le côté, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Lui qui avait appris à tout garder sous contrôle, ses émotions, son corps, ses missions et maintenant la situation lui échappait et le reste aussi. Son estomac se crispait, son cœur se serrait, son esprit s'embrouillait et tout ça dès qu'il pensait à son coéquipier. Il en avait un peu discuté avec Quatre avant qu'il ne parte en mission avec Trowa et Wufei et même s'il y voyait un peu plus clair il avait encore du mal à comprendre : pourquoi était-il jaloux, pourquoi avait-il envie de le protéger, pourquoi avait-il envie de le prendre dans ses bras quand il le sentait triste ? Fraternité, amitié, amour ? Heero se secoua mentalement. C'était un garçon, son coéquipier... Et Duo était tellement... Vivant comparé à lui. Il serra un peu plus ses jambes contres son torse cherchant un peu de chaleur alors qu'il avait terriblement froid tout seul dans sa chambre.

Le bruit de la poignée qui se baisse le sortit brutalement de sa mélancolie et lorsque Duo apparut torse nu sur le pas de la porte, un flingue le visait avec assurance. Heero assit sur son lit baissa son arme et regarda le pilote du DS l'interrogeant du regard sur sa présence ici à cette heure de la nuit. Zeriel avança souplement vers lui après avoir refermé la porte, ses yeux brillants dans la nuit et Heero sentit un frisson le parcourir. Ce n'était pas Duo, il ne devait pas l'oublier, et le vampire pouvait être dangereux, très dangereux. Il se recula légèrement dans le lit, sa main toujours serrée sur son arme, bien qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas très efficace. Quoique ce serait tout de même douloureux à défaut d'être mortelle.

« Que veux-tu ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix froide sans pouvoir s'empêcher de contempler le torse pâle et musclé que les rayons de lune découvraient pour lui. Le vampire sourit, devinant derrière le regard glacial le trouble du japonais face à ce corps et il s'avança encore.

« Arrête-toi Zeriel ! »

Les yeux de ce dernier brillèrent de plus belle quand ils se fixèrent dans ceux cobalt du pilote du Wing et ce dernier sentit son esprit s'engourdir légèrement tandis qu'une main ferme se glissait derrière sa nuque. La langue chaude qui caressa ses lèvres le fit sursauter et se débattre mais il ne réagit plus lorsque deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes se mouvant doucement tandis que des doigts fins découvraient la peau douce de son dos. Une pression plus forte de ces lèvres l'obligea à ouvrir les siennes et il se fit soudain envahir par une langue passionnée qui explora chaque recoin de sa bouche avec dextérité le laissant essoufflé quand elle le libéra. Zeriel le repoussa sur le lit avec force, se tenant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui tandis qu'il caressait sans temps mort chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait. Il n'avait même pas la peine de lui tenir les mains puisque son regard perdu dans le sien était soumi à l'attirance naturel des vampires et ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de la situation.

$ Ton chéri est très sensible apparemment Duo $ remarqua-t-il alors que la peau du japonais se couvrait de chair de poule sous ses doigts coquins.

$ **Arrête****ça tout de suite, espèce de monstre. Tu n'as pas le droit de le forcer pour cela !** $

$ Ttttt, ne cris pas voyons ! Et puis je ne le force pas du tout regarde-le, il apprécie pleinement mes attentions. $ Une de ses mains, descendue au niveau de l'entrejambe de son prisonnier caressait doucement la bosse qui se formait sous le tissu provoquant de petits gémissements de la part d'Heero.

$ Je suis sûr que même si je romps le contact visuel, il se laissera faire maintenant. Les hommes sont faibles tu sais... $

$ **Je ne veux pas le savoir, libère-le immédiatement** $

$ Ne t'en fais pas Duo, je vais le libérer mais il ne faut pas être si pressé. Ne sens-tu pas son odeur ? Il est encore pur... $

Heero ne voyait rien, ne pensait à rien. Seul ce regard captivant lui importait, et cette pression sur son sexe à la fois câline et tortueuse qui semblait enflammer ses veines et son corps. Zeriel lui attacha doucement les poignets au montant du lit sans qu'il ne réagisse plus avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois plus férocement. Le vampire contempla avec satisfaction les lèvres rougies et le regard perdu du japonais puis descendit le long de son cou jusqu'à sa carotide qu'il lécha plusieurs fois à l'endroit même de leur première morsure. Heero trembla violemment, son corps se rappelant inconsciemment ce geste et Zeriel sourit une nouvelle fois contre cette peau si douce et sensible.

Retenant son impatience, il fit glisser sa langue sur le torse imberbe et rejoignit bientôt le téton droit qu'il suça avec avidité, appuyant plus fortement sur le sexe prisonnier. Heero crispait les doigts sur ses entraves, perdu dans son plaisir et sa douleur et Duo se débattait, cherchant vainement à arrêter çà... Le vampire tira doucement sur le bouton de chair avec ses dents soutirant un gémissement plaintif de son captif mais il n'en tint pas compte et joua encore plusieurs secondes avec. Il glissa ensuite sur celui de gauche reprenant son activité tandis que deux mains habiles prenaient place à présent sur les hanches étroites et descendaient le boxer avec lenteur.

Une fois s'être débarrassé de ce tissu gênant, Zeriel lécha le nombril puis glissa plus bas, empêchant tout mouvement de hanche du japonais tandis qu'il évitait consciencieusement le sexe tendu pour glisser jusqu'à l'aine. Heero tirait sur ses liens alors que son souffle commençait à lui manquer devant l'ardeur de son bourreau. Une fine pellicule de sueur le recouvrait à présent mais seul le feu qui lui consumait les reins était important, douloureusement important. Le vampire lui écarta un peu plus les cuisses, gagnant un accès à l'endroit qui l'attirait inexorablement et Heero ne se fit pas prier alors que ses testicules se faisaient délicieusement malmener.

Une langue râpeuse caressa sa peau au niveau de l'aine le faisant une nouvelle fois frissonner et quelques secondes après deux canines pointues s'y enfonçaient, aspirant le liquide vermeil avec avidité. Heero gémit plus fortement, haletant alors que son corps menaçait d'exploser à tout instant devant les ondes de plaisir de plus en plus fortes qui se déversaient en lui. Quand Zeriel empoigna fermement son sexe dans sa main gauche en y imprimant de secs mouvements de va-et-vient, il se libéra rapidement, son corps se cambrant brutalement, chacun de ses muscles se tendant sous cette délivrance inespérée. Il sentit une douce torpeur l'envahir alors que son sang continuait à diminuer de ses veines et que son corps comblé s'affaissait sur le matelas. Un « merde » légèrement étouffé en provenance de la porte fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

J'espère que la direction que je prends vous plaît toujours. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées...

A plus  
Bye

PS pour Raziel : je suis désolée que la suite ne soit pas comme tu l'espérais mais merci pour ta dernière review, même si ce n'était pas voulu, elle m'a donné l'idée du groupe des régulateurs


	9. Perception

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couple :** 1 x 2 probablement...

**Genre :** Histoire New-type et yaoi bien évidemment !

**Remarques : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !) / ---- Différents événements au même moment / $ ... $ - Conversation interne entre Zeriel et Duo

* * *

**Mission en aveugle**

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

_Un « merde » légèrement étouffé en provenance de la porte fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience._

Leur mission s'était plutôt bien passée malgré quelques imprévus qui pimentaient le tout comme le disait généralement Duo. La seule chose inédite pour deux des trois pilotes impliqués était la rencontre discrète avec un informateur de Trowa au sujet du problème Zeriel. Quatre et Wufei avaient assisté au loin à la conversation pour ne pas inquiéter l'homme même s'ils arrivaient parfaitement à lire sur les lèvres. Et le fin mot de l'échange était un bijou ancien, probablement d'origine démoniaque qui était dorénavant en possession du pilote du HA. Ils étaient ensuite rentrés à leur planque, Wufei conduisant tandis que Quatre découvrait enfin la tangibilité de cette histoire de démon et de régulateur.

Il jeta un regard vers Trowa qui sentant qu'on le dévisageait croisa les turquoises intriguées, sans pour autant amorcer un début de conversation. Quatre n'en était pas vraiment gêné puisqu'il voulait avant tout réfléchir sérieusement à cette histoire. Trowa l'en avait informé le lendemain de l'accident avec Zeriel et leur mission avait débuté peu de temps après, mais maintenant... Toute son enfance lui revenait en mémoire, sa maîtrise difficile de ses pouvoirs, ses crises douloureuses, le désespoir de sa famille... Et puis Duo, qui en pinçait pour Heero, il l'avait clairement senti et qui se retrouvait manipulé par un démon à présent... Quatre ferma les yeux et s'obligea à respirer calmement. 'Trowa avait semble-t-il une solution alors peut-être que le problème de leur coéquipier allait s'arranger. Et pour lui' – Quatre se secoua mentalement – 'il n'y avait aucune raison que son démon prenne le contrôle sur lui, d'une part parce qu'il gérait parfaitement son pouvoir et puis parce que Trowa lui avait dit qu'il resterait à ses côtés au cas où... Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette pensée somme toute pas désagréable du tout. Peut-être qu'avec le temps ses sentiments trouveraient une réciprocité avec le français ? Et puis dans le pire des cas et bien il le verrait assez souvent quand même et ça pourrait compenser non ? Quatre serra discrètement les poings. Bien sûr que non ça ne pourrait jamais compenser ! Comment serait-ce possible alors que son cœur semblait littéralement imploser à chaque regard vert un peu poussé !'

Il se força finalement à se détendre. L'important était Duo et la guerre, il n'y avait pas de place pour d'autres relations que l'amitié pour l'instant et le visage du SR reprit une expression plus neutre alors que la planque apparaissait au loin.

* * *

La maison était silencieuse et cette seule constatation fit se tendre les trois pilotes. Normalement Heero aurait du les accueillir avec son flingue pointé sur eux et Zeriel les aurait snobé du canapé, mais ce silence était... Dérangeant. Dégainant leur arme, ils firent rapidement le tour des pièces du rez-de-chaussée tandis que Wufei s'éclipsait dehors pour refaire un tour de vérification. Alors qu'il revenait en faisant signe que tout était ok, les trois garçons grimpèrent doucement l'escalier veillant à ne pas faire grincer les marches sous leur pas avant d'examiner leur chambre. Rien... Celle de Duo était vide également et ils se mirent tous les trois en position derrière la porte d'Heero. Quatre fit tourner la poignée et poussa le battant discrètement. La vision qu'ils eurent du seuil les laissa un instant interloqués. 

Heero était allongé sur son lit, immobile et les yeux clos tandis qu'accroupis entre ses jambes, la tête penchée sur l'entrejambe du japonais, Zeriel semblait... Et bien il semblait faire quelque chose de pas très catholique sur un gars inconscient. Le vampire choisit ce moment pour se redresser légèrement et chacun put voir les lèvres rouges de sang qu'il arboraient. Tout à fait conscient de leur présence, Zeriel les dévisagea, fixant particulièrement son regard carmin dans celui de Trowa avant de se lécher avec satisfaction les lèvres d'une langue avide. Quatre réprima un haut le cœur et Wufei fronça les sourcils. A leur côté Trowa serra les poings alors que le vampire se levait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Cependant, alors qu'il allait parler, Trowa dégaina son arme et d'un geste sûr pressa la détente. Les détonations firent sursauter ses deux autres coéquipiers qui regardèrent légèrement incrédules les quatre blessures sur le torse pâle de Duo.

« Wufei ! » Trowa s'était précipité vers le vampire et l'avait repoussé violemment contre le mur de la chambre, lui maintenant le haut du corps avec de plus en plus de difficultés alors que Zeriel essayait de se dégager de sa poigne. Les balles l'avaient considérablement affaibli, permettant à Trowa de le maintenir mais il commençait déjà à cicatriser... Wufei rejoignit son coéquipier lui bloquant le côté droit tandis que Trowa réarrangeait sa prise sur le gauche avant de prendre dans sa poche le bijou qu'il avait récupéré de son collègue. Il représentait une tête de dragon, finement ciselée dans de l'argent que les régulateurs utilisaient dans les cas de possession. Il l'apposa au niveau de la gorge du vampire et il ne fallut que quelques secondes au bijou pour se réveiller. Zeriel récupérait rapidement ses forces et les deux garçons avaient beaucoup de mal à le retenir, alors que les balles étaient à présent sorties de son corps. Un éclat blanc entourait le bijou et un fin cylindre translucide, naissant de ce dernier, s'allongea, faisant bientôt le tour complet du cou de Zeriel, avant de rejoindre de nouveau son point de départ. Le pilote du DS serra la mâchoire se retenant de crier alors que sa peau semblait le brûler puis il s'affaissa par terre. Il sentit ses deux coéquipiers s'agenouiller à ses côtés, puis une main fraîche lui relever légèrement le menton, observant avec soin le torque inanimé qui à présent ceignait le cou de l'américain.

« Maxwell ? » Le ton inquiet de Wufei le fit presque sourire et son regard de nouveau vide se tourna doucement vers le chinois.

« T'en fais pas Fei, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça ! » assura-t-il avec une vox un peu enrouée.

Il entendit un soupire soulagé et s'appuya de nouveau contre le mur en fermant les yeux, épuisé. Il sentit quelqu'un le soulever mais lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir les yeux pour faire remarquer à son porteur qu'il savait parfaitement marcher, il trouva ses paupières lourdes, bien trop lourdes. Lorsque Trowa le déposa sur son lit, Duo dormait.

* * *

Un silence feutré régnait dans sa chambre quand il se réveilla allongé sur le dos et cela le rassura. Il n'était plus là... Son poignet droit le grattait et il bougea pour se soulager avec son autre main avant d'arrêter tout mouvement quand ses doigts rentèrent en contact avec une bande. Pourquoi son poignet était-il entouré une bande ? Il ne s'était pas blessé pourtant. 

Il fronça les sourcils réfléchissant à sa journée d'hier quand sa soirée avec Zeriel lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Son estomac se contracta brutalement et il se leva d'un bond avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain. Après avoir vomi tout ce qu'il pouvait dans les toilettes il se redressa, encore frissonnant puis se pencha sur le lavabo et s'aspergea d'eau plusieurs fois avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Quelques gouttes s'écoulaient de ses cheveux en bataille, tombant sur un visage pâle et fatigué, mais ce sont les marques bleu-violette parsemant son cou et son torse qui le firent se sentir mal une nouvelle fois. Quelques flashs lui revinrent en mémoire et il s'agrippa plus fermement au lavabo. Des yeux brillants, envoûtants, des lèvres chaudes lui faisant perdre tout contrôle, du plaisir qui embrouille ses sens jusqu'à le rendre inconscient...

Le reflet de la douche dans le miroir attira son attention et il se glissa à l'intérieur avant d'ouvrir le robinet, sans se soucier de savoir si c'était la bonne température ou non. Heero ne voulait plus sentir le vampire au dessus de lui et pourtant chaque parcelle de sa peau semblait bien plus sensible alors que l'eau coulait sur lui, ravivant chacun des souvenirs de la veille. Il resserra brusquement ses bras autour de son torse avant de tomber à genoux. Il n'aurait pas du le laisser l'approcher même si c'était le corps de Duo... Maintenant il ne contrôlait plus son propre corps et il se sentait faible, sale, dépossédé... Etait-ce de ça dont parlait J en lui disant que les sentiments rendaient faibles ? Si Zeriel avait été un vampire normal sans aucun lien avec Duo, il l'aurait probablement tué sans aucune hésitation quand il s'était avancé dans sa chambre mais là il n'avait rien fait et pire il l'avait laissé faire. Il aurait pu le tuer qu'il lui aurait probablement gémis de continuer tant sa raison avait disparu à ce moment-là... Et pourtant il n'avait aucun sentiment pour le vampire. Du désir peut-être mais c'était plus certainement du au fait qu'il se trouvait dans le corps de l'Américain qu'autre chose.

Il était devenu faible au contact des autres et cet état le dégoûtait. Une guerre ne se gagne pas avec des sentiments lui répétait sans cesse J et Heero se rendait compte qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Comment avait-il pu se laisser piéger de cette manière ! Il se releva vivement avant de se frotter vigoureusement bien décidé à chasser de sa mémoire toute sa soirée d'hier. Il devait se reprendre, il était un soldat qui se battait pour les colonies et rien d'autre et un soldat ne ressentait rien.

* * *

Dans une chambre voisine, le bruit de la douche réveillait avec douceur le dormeur aux longs cheveux bruns. Ce denier encore perdu dans les limbes du sommeil écoutait discrètement l'eau coulée, essayant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Entre ses propres actions et pensées et celles de Zeriel, il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. 

Il ne lui fallut malheureusement pas longtemps pour se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et il s'assit brutalement sur son lit. Zeriel avait profité d'Heero. Le japonais était contre ; il le lui avait dit mais il s'était quand même avancé et l'avait piégé en utilisant son charme vampirique. Et il avait goûté sa peau alors qu'Heero ne pouvait rien y faire. Et il l'avait mordu une nouvelle fois, l'avait conduit à la jouissance en jouant avec sa sensibilité, et... Et il avait failli le violer ! Si les autres n'étaient pas rentrés de mission, Duo était sûr que Zeriel ne se serait pas arrêté là, pas quand il lui avait parlé de la pureté du japonais avec un tel désir...

Duo retomba sur ses couvertures en frissonnant de dégoût. Il aurait du essayer plus fortement de battre l'esprit du vampire, il aurait du l'empêcher de faire ça à Heero. Il se roula en boule sur son lit, désespéré. Heero allait le détester après ça, il ne voudrait jamais plus lui parler alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à avoir des conversations intéressantes et... Et humaines. Il serra ses bras contre ses genoux avec plus de force et se frotta un peu les yeux. Il était un monstre, les enfants de l'orphelinat avaient finalement raison. Il n'y a que les monstres qui tuaient ou violaient et sa cécité était sans doute sa punition... Avec ses cauchemars. Et maintenant qu'il avait fait du mal à Heero, les autres ne voudraient probablement plus lui parler et il serait de nouveau seul.

Duo sentit une larme perler sur sa joue et il l'essuya avec rage. Il n'en avait pas le droit, il le méritait, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle le brûlait de cette manière. Une vague de honte et de dégoût le submergea vivement et Duo manqua de s'étouffer sous cet afflux, avant de fermer fortement les paupières. Il ne méritait que de l'aversion et de la colère pour ce qu'il avait fait, il n'était pas digne d'être parmi eux. Il ressentit une vive angoisse et se referma un peu plus sur lui-même. C'était normal d'avoir peur de lui, après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait si froid...

* * *

Quatre releva brusquement la tête de son livre pour scruter le plafond. Quelque chose n'allait pas à l'étage. Ils avaient entendu il y a peu la douche se mettre en marche et avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'attendre une dizaine de minutes avant d'aller voir lequels des deux étaient réveillés, au moins pour s'assurer que tout allait bien mais l'empathe était tendu. Si les sentiments du départ n'avaient pas été très encourageants ceux qu'il recevait maintenant étaient inquiétants. 

« Quatre ? » Il croisa le regard vert de Trowa, tout en s'apercevant que Wufei le dévisageait aussi et même si aucun sentiment ne filtrait de leur attente, le pilote du SR ressentait leur inquiétude.

« Ils sont réveillés mais quelque chose ne va pas... » Souffla le blond.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement et il se leva brusquement, faisant tomber son livre au passage avant de courir vers l'étage. Trowa et Wufei ne mirent pas longtemps avant de le suivre, se retrouvant quelques secondes après, dans le couloir de l'étage. Alors que Trowa pénétrait dans la chambre de Duo à la suite de Quatre, Wufei vit Heero sortir de la sienne, visiblement alerté par le bruit. Il croisa, perplexe, le regard froid du japonais. Depuis quelques temps, le pilote du Wing était plus ouvert aux autres et Wufei en avait été mitigé, avant de s'apercevoir que ses capacités de soldat n'en étaient pas pour autant affectées à son plus grand soulagement. D'ailleurs, même s'il était le dernier à l'admettre, la situation avait été plus... Agréable. Et il avait la nette impression que tout était redevenu comme avant... Et peut-être même pire.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Que dire... Je ne sais pas si vous êtes d'accord avec moi, mais je préfère ce chapitre au précédent : )

A bientôt  
Bye


	10. Réflexion

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couple :** 1 x 2 probablement...

**Genre :** Histoire New-type et yaoi bien évidemment !

**Remarques : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !) / ---- Différents événements au même moment / $ ... $ - Conversation interne entre Zeriel et Duo

* * *

**Mission en aveugle**

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Quatre rentra vivement dans la chambre pour trouver un Duo gémissant et roulé en boule, les bras repliés vers son visage dans une vaine tentative de protection même si ce n'était probablement pas très utile ; les craintes du blond semblaient fondées : Duo faisait une crise. 

Il s'approcha du lit et y grimpa se protégeant des coups que Duo commençait à donner et s'installa derrière la tête de son ami. Il jeta un regard à Trowa qui l'avait suivi et celui-ci hocha la tête avant d'avancer à son tour. Il fallait faire vite surtout que le collier brillait par intermittence signe que Zeriel devait profiter de la situation pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle. Le brun attrapa le poing qui menaçait de le frapper au visage et l'immobilisa rapidement avant de se mettre à quatre pattes au dessus de son coéquipier de façon à se saisir de son bras gauche également. Il vit quelques étoiles avant d'y parvenir avec un coup bien placé au niveau du cou mais réussit à rester conscient et lui maîtrisa le haut du corps.

« Quatre... » L'empathe gronda. Pas besoin de le lui dire, il savait qu'il devait se dépêcher mais il n'arrivait pas atteindre l'esprit de Duo et le fait qu'il se démène comme un beau diable n'aidait en rien. Mais bon sang pourquoi fermait-il son esprit de la sorte ! Trowa commençait sérieusement à fatiguer, la force de l'américain semblait se décupler quand il faisait une crise et les ondes de souffrance qu'il envoyait n'étaient pas des plus agréables. Sans compter qu'il aurait sûrement des bleus dans le dos à force de recevoir des coups de pieds.

* * *

« Yuy, il y a un problème avec Maxwell » 

Heero dirigea son regard vers la chambre de Duo, comme s'il pouvait voir à travers et sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de détourner les yeux et de fixer le pilote du SL impassible. Il haussa finalement les épaules avant de rentrer de nouveau dans sa chambre, sans dire un mot. Wufei contempla perplexe la porte qui venait de se fermer avant de froncer les sourcils. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait des problèmes qu'il devait laisser un coéquipier dans la merde. Surtout que s'il y réfléchissait bien cela pourrait compromettre les missions non ?

Wufei soupira avant de regarder dans la chambre du shazi se demandant depuis quand Trowa s'était mis au rodéo, parce que vu de l'extérieur ça y ressemblait fortement. Il frissonna légèrement en sentant la souffrance que Duo émit pour se défendre puis soupirant une nouvelle fois contre ces problèmes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la guerre, il se plaça derrière Trowa, coinçant les jambes incontrôlables sous lui.

Ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes qu'ils sentirent le corps se décrisper sous leur prise et ils se détendirent à leur tour, avant de jeter un oeil sur Quatre. Ce dernier, un peu plus pâle que d'habitude gardait les sourcils un peu froncés mais semblait à présent maîtriser la situation. Duo s'était calmé, respirant doucement et le collier était toujours en place et de nouveau éteint. Restait plus qu'à savoir si Duo était toujours aux commandes.

D'un commun accord avec le français, Wufei souleva le corps du pilote de DS pendant que son coéquipier allait remplir la baignoire, tandis que Quatre s'allongeait un peu pour calmer son mal de tête. Trois heures plus tard, Duo se réveillait, rassurait tout le monde de sa présence avant de se rendormir à nouveau, serré par son meilleur ami qui pouvait parfaitement deviner la raison de ce débordement, résumable en un mot : Heero.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero se frotta vigoureusement les cheveux avant de s'arrêter brusquement, le corps en alerte et l'oreille tendue. Il entendait du bruit et à voir son origine, il provenait de la pièce d'à côté. La chambre de Duo... Il attrapa ses vêtements et s'habilla rapidement écoutant les gémissements et les froissements de draps voisins. 'Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je ne dois pas m'en inquiéter.' Il sortit de sa chambre et se figea brutalement en voyant Wufei au milieu du couloir à moins d'un mètre de la chambre tandis que Trowa venait d'y entrer.

« Yuy, il y a un problème avec Maxwell » La phrase sembla résonner dans le silence qui les entourait créant comme un écho lointain dans son esprit. Il tourna inconsciemment son regard en direction du bruit qui lui arrivait nettement à présent. 'Duo a un problème... Une crise peut-être... D'après Quatre et Trowa il devrait être plus fragile mentalement pendant quelques temps... A cause de Zeriel...' Cette simple pensée lui fit détourner les yeux. Le regard noir de Wufei sembla soudain le brûler et il repartit dans sa chambre presqu'en courant avant de claquer violemment la porte et d'y appuyer son front contre.

'Il le haïssait... Il se détestait pour n'avoir pas su résister... Pour avoir échoué. Mais il n'échouerait plus maintenant !' Il se détourna de la porte pour attraper son portable. La guerre continuait et il était un soldat.

* * *

Duo hésita quelques secondes devant la porte de la chambre avant de finalement se décider à frapper. Depuis deux jours que sa crise s'était passée, il n'avait pas encore pu reparler au pilote du Wing puisque ce dernier n'était pas réapparu. N'entendant pas de réponse, Duo frappa une nouvelle fois et fut plus ou moins heureux devant le grognement qui lui répondit. Il ouvrit la porte et resta quelques instants sur le seuil. Le japonais semblait être redevenu comme au début de leur rencontre passant plus de temps en tête à tête avec son ordinateur portable qu'avec les autres pilotes. Il avança de quelques pas avant de refermer la porte silencieusement derrière lui. 

« Heero... » Seul le cliquetis des touches de clavier lui répondit et Duo soupira doucement avant de s'approcher encore du bureau.

« Heero... Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Zeriel. Je... J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais je n'arrivais pas à... Heero, je suis vraiment désolé... » Le japonais n'eut aucune réaction, continuant à fixer les lignes qui défilaient sur son écran.

« Heero... S'il te plaît... » Duo tremblait légèrement alors qu'un silence tendu entourait les deux jeunes garçons. Heero ne voulait plus lui parler, il ne voulait même pas le regarder en face. Et tout ça à cause de lui parce qu'il l'avait blessé au seul niveau pour lequel Heero ne savait pas vraiment se défendre et maintenant, il était retourné dans sa coquille...

Duo ressortit sans rien dire, se laissant glisser contre le mur à côté de la porte. 'C'est de ma faute, de ma faute...' Quatre le trouva là, les genoux repliés contre son torse en se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, se mordant violemment la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit. 'Il était seul maintenant mais après tout ce n'était pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? Seul avec l'obscurité qui l'entourait et ses démons intérieurs, parce que oui, Zeriel n'était sans aucun doute pas le seul, il y avait aussi tous ses fantômes du passé qui revenaient le hanter dans un purgatoire quotidien.'

« Duo... »

« Laisse-moi Quatre. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je... Je mérite ce qui arrive. » Ajouta l'américain dans un souffle. Le blond s'assit à côté de lui, sans le toucher en se frottant doucement les tempes. Ces deux là lui donnaient des migraines tant leurs relations étaient compliquées.

« Ressens-tu vraiment de la pitié venant de moi ? » demanda finalement Quatre tout aussi doucement. Duo resserra ses bras sur ses genoux avant de dénier lentement de la tête.

« Tu n'es pas seul, Duo. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'Heero est retourné dans sa bulle que tu dois d'autoflageller pour cela. Tu n'y es pour rien. Seul Zeriel est coupable et Heero le sait. » Continua-t-il avec assurance.

« Il m'en veut, je le sais. » répondit Duo et Quatre soupira. Il ressentait un tel sentiment de culpabilité et de tristesse venant de son ami qu'il se demandait comme Heero ne pouvait pas le voir. Si seulement il le regardait en face, il comprendrait que son attitude faisait souffrir l'américain.

« Il ne t'en veut pas. Il s'en veut à lui. » Avoua-t-il finalement. Duo tourna la tête vers lui en fronçant un peu les sourcils et l'empathe observa les prunelles vides qui semblaient refléter le désespoir de son ami. Il était presque sûr que même s'il n'avait pas été aveugle, ses prunelles n'auraient pas été plus vivantes à ce moment-là.

« Pourquoi s'en voudrait-il ? » chuchota-t-il sans comprendre.

« Peut-être parce qu'il ne l'a pas repoussé, peut-être parce qu'il a laissé Zeriel entrer dans son espace alors que seul toi y était autorisé. Peut-être a-t-il l'impression de t'avoir trahi. »

« Ca fait beaucoup de peut-être Quatre ! » remarqua Duo en malmenant sa natte. Quatre se releva et épousseta un peu son pantalon.

« Reste-toi même, Duo, et pas de bêtises, ok ? » L'américain hocha la tête avant de se redresser à son tour.

« T'as raison, Quat' mais j'ai pas dis mon dernier mot. » ajouta-t-il en souriant faiblement. Le blond le prit dans ses bras un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je sais Duo, bats-toi pour le faire revenir. Tu y es arrivé une fois, je suis sûr que tu peux le refaire. » Duo resserra son étreinte.

« Je vais lui montrer que Zeriel n'est rien à côté de Shinigami ! »

« Allons se faire un petit goûter qu'est-ce tu en dis ? » Après un hochement de tête et un sourire affamé de la part de l'américain, les deux pilotes descendirent les escaliers en direction de la cuisine.

* * *

Heero s'arrêta de taper sur son clavier alors que la porte se refermait. Depuis cinq jours, Duo essayait de lui parler et depuis cinq jours, il faisait la sourde oreille à toutes ces demandes. Il regardait son écran s'en réellement le voir, comme chaque fois que l'américain entrait dans sa chambre. C'était facile de deviner que c'était lui puisqu'une douce fragrance de pêche semblait flotter dans l'air à chacun de ses passages. Et il n'arrivait alors plus à se concentrer parce que cette soirée lui revenait à l'esprit, le corps de Duo, sa peau douce, sa langue curieuse... Et sa honte parce que même si son esprit avait été contre, et bien son corps pas vraiment. 

Comment pouvait-il le regarder en face maintenant ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il n'était certainement pas assez bien pour lui ? Il avait pris la bonne décision, c'était mieux ainsi, il se trouverait quelqu'un de bien après la guerre, c'est pour ça qu'il devait être un bon soldat, pour que Duo puisse trouver le bonheur une fois la paix établie... Et l'étau qui enserrait son coeur était sûrement le poids de sa culpabilité, les picotements dans le ventre quand il entendait sa voix, probablement son dégoût de lui-même et son manque de concentration, une erreur née de sentiments inappropriés. C'était cela et rien d'autre...

* * *

Un bip sonore lui fit relever les yeux vers son clavier et il fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient une mission. Il attrapa rapidement son portable avant de descendre vers le salon où les quatre autres pilotes se trouvaient. Au mot 'mission', chacun d'eux se rassembla autour du japonais pour les détails. Départ dans la soirée, mission code rouge, ce qui la classait en prioritaire et pouvant être déterminante dans l'issue de la bataille, utilisation des gundams, infiltration avec présence du chef d'Oz probable. C'était peut-être la dernière, chacun en était conscient... 

Après une heure de briefing, les cinq garçons utilisèrent le temps qu'il restait pour ranger leurs affaires et faire place nette, puis vers 19 heures ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte pour rejoindre leur mobil. Personne ne disait rien, Duo étant un peu moins joyeux quand Heero était là puisque ce dernier continuait à l'ignorer royalement, ne lui parlant uniquement que pour les besoins de la mission. L'américain jouait le jeu simplement même s'il l'observait discrètement depuis qu'il avait eu son injection la veille. Sa vue était revenue seulement quelques heures après et avec elle la disparition de son empathie à son plus grand soulagement. Il avait déjà un peu trop de problème avec ses propres sentiments sans devoir affronter ceux d'autres personnes... Surtout ceux de soldats d'Oz...

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour arriver à l'endroit où leurs gundams dormaient et encore moins pour les faire décoller silencieusement avant de partir vers le nord où leur prochaine mission allait se dérouler...

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Le chapitre 10 est là comme prévu !!! Dernier virage avant la ligne droite finale qui ne sera peut-être pas updatée la semaine prochaine... Désolée par avance. Pour plus d'informations, allez sur mon profil... (Mais elles n'y seront mises que temporairement évidemment...)

A plus  
Bye


	11. Proposition

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couple :** 1 x 2 probablement...

**Genre :** Histoire New-type et yaoi bien évidemment !

**Remarques : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !) / ---- Différents événements au même moment / $ ... $ - Conversation interne entre Zeriel et Duo

_Dédicace spéciale à Shima-chan ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster la semaine dernière l'un des deux chapitres comme tu l'espérais _: )

* * *

**Mission en aveugle**

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans leur nouvelle planque au milieu de la nuit mais ne comptaient pas y rester longtemps. C'était pour l'après mission quand ils auraient besoin d'un endroit sûr une fois leur travail effectué... Dans le cas où ils n'en termineraient pas avec cette guerre cette fois encore, dans le pire des cas... Ils repassèrent une dernière fois les détails de la mission y ajoutant quelques informations après le message reçu dans leur gundam de la part des mads. D'après un indic', les plans qu'ils devaient détruire à l'école Ste Marianne avaient été en partie déplacés pour être vraisemblablement mis à l'abri au lieu de leur prochaine cible et chacun des pilotes comptait bien se rattraper de leur échec de la dernière fois...

* * *

Il était 3 heures du matin quand ils pénétrèrent dans la base après avoir laissé leur gundam caché suffisamment loin pour ne pas être repérés mais assez prêts pour pouvoir les utiliser ou s'enfuir avec en cas de besoin. Duo et Wufei se préparaient à passer par les conduits de ventilations du bâtiment le plus imposant, au nord, tandis que Trowa et Quatre revêtus d'un équipement de plongée entraient par l'accès sous marin dans celui situé à l'opposé, un hangar portuaire d'après le plan. Heero quant à lui, munit d'un grappin, se chargeait de grimper silencieusement jusqu'au toit du dernier bâtiment qui abritait le poste de surveillance et les bureaux.

* * *

« 03 et 04 en position » Duo sourit en entendant la voix de Trowa dans son oreillette ; deux d'entre eux étaient déjà en place, tout se passait bien. Sa lampe torche dans la bouche, il finit de dévisser la grille du conduit d'aération puis après l'avoir silencieusement posé à terre, il fit un petit signe de tête à Wufei. Celui-ci répondit par le même geste avant de le suivre à quatre pattes dans l'étroit boyau de ciment. Duo connaissant le plan par cœur avançait rapidement et ils débouchèrent rapidement dans la plus grande salle du bâtiment, celle qu'ils pensaient abriter les mobils déjà construits. Et ils ne furent effectivement pas déçus lorsque, se redressant souplement, ils se retrouvèrent face à des centaines de machines. Vu de la passerelle en hauteur sur laquelle ils avaient débouché, ils avaient l'impression de contempler un immense océan de fer et de métal. Wufei appuya sur son micro.

« 02 et 05 en position. » La connexion grésilla quelques secondes avant que la voix de Quatre ne se fasse entendre.

« Ok, 01 ? » Nouveau grésillement mais aucun son ne leur parvint. Duo serra ses doigts sur la barrière de métal de la passerelle, sentant une légère angoisse monter en lui. Connaissant Heero et ses capacités, il devrait être en place depuis longtemps maintenant. Et il aurait du être le premier à confirmer sa position comme d'habitude. Alors que se passait-il ?

« 01, répond ! » exigea-t-il d'une voix ferme mais seul le silence lui répondit de nouveau.

« **01, bordel, répond !** » répéta-t-il tandis que les articulations de ses doigts devenaient blanches à force de serrer le métal froid.

« 02, 05, on fait ce qu'on doit faire. Mise à distance. Point de rendez-vous. » La voix de Quatre n'admettait aucun refus et Duo, après une légère hésitation et un coup d'œil à Wufei qui acquiesça discrètement, descendit rapidement les escaliers métalliques tout en ouvrant son sac. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour cacher les bombes aux endroits stratégiques et les programmèrent, non pas à retardement comme c'était prévu au départ mais à déclenchement à distance.

Une fois fait, ils reprirent toujours silencieusement le chemin qu'ils avaient utilisé à l'aller, revissant soigneusement les grilles pour ne pas faire remarquer leur présence, et encore moins leurs actions. Quand la dernière vis de la grille extérieure fut en place, Duo rangea ses outils et fit signe à Wufei qui faisait le guet. Ils coururent ensuite leur arme à la main jusqu'au point de rendez-vous dans un angle mort de la base, où ils avaient choisi de couper le grillage pour entrer. Ils y retrouvèrent Trowa et Quatre planqués derrière un mur.

« On doit aller le chercher ! » déclara Duo en glissant son pistolet à sa ceinture. Quatre hocha lentement la tête en fixant son ami dans les yeux.

« Nous sommes d'accord, mais se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir ne mènera à rien. » Duo retint un soupire de frustration. Il le savait, son esprit le savait. Seulement son cœur ne se le rappelait visiblement plus. Et son corps... Et bien vu le flot d'adrénaline qui semblait se répandre dans ses veines, il conseillait fortement à Oz de se planquer.

« Duo ? » Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé pour tomber dans un regard turquoise inquiet. L'américain inspira profondément avant de se forcer à se calmer et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« C'est rien Quat', juste que je suis un peu inquiet... » Quatre acquiesça et Wufei continua quelques secondes à le fixer avant de détourner les yeux, continuant à surveiller les environs tout en gardant une oreille attentive sur ce qui se disait. Trowa quant à lui le dévisageait gravement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tro' ? » demanda finalement le natté avec résignation. Le français continua de l'observer quelques instants sans bouger.

« Duo fais gaffe à garder le contrôle. Ce n'est pas insurmontable. » Duo passa machinalement ses doigts sur le torque en argent qui ornait son cou avant d'hocher sérieusement la tête.

« Je sais Tro'... » Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, une voix trop connue résonna dans la base, amplifiée par l'ensemble des haut-parleurs.

« Pilotes de gundam, l'un des vôtres m'a fait le plaisir de sa compagnie et je dois dire que j'attends avec impatience que vous nous rejoigniez. » Les quatre garçons se regardèrent décontenancés. 'Est-ce que Heero avait parlé de leur mission ? C'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Pas de la part du soldat parfait !'

Des bruits de pas les firent se tourner vivement vers la cour et ce qu'ils virent n'améliora en rien leur compréhension. Plusieurs troupes de soldats quittaient la base au pas de course, ou en jeep sans se retourner ou chercher à les trouver et après plusieurs minutes d'un assourdissant remue-ménage, les deux portes principales de la base se refermèrent dans un bruit métallique. Un grand silence suivit alors, donnant l'étrange impression aux quatre garçons d'être seuls sous le ciel étoilé.

« Je vous attends dans le bâtiment central, pilotes ; il est temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. A cinq contre un, cela semble équitable non ? Enfin quatre contre un ! » Duo serra les poings en entendant le rire moqueur qui s'en suivit jusqu'à ce qu'une main apaisante se pose sur son épaule.

« Yuy est le plus résistant d'entre nous Maxwell » Duo croisa le regard assuré de Wufei et se détendit un peu. Son ami avait raison, il fallait qu'il garde son sang froid ! 'Heero n'avait peut-être pas tort finalement' pensa-t-il avec une certaine ironie 'les sentiments en de tels circonstances sont dangereux... Et douloureux. Seulement je n'arrive pas à lutter contrairement à lui visiblement. Enfin si ce que m'a dit Quatre est vrai !'

« Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de savoir que tu te considères moins fort que lui, Wu' ! » certifia-t-il avec un regard pétillant de malice.

« Maxwell, attends qu'on sorte tous d'ici et je te ferai bouffer ta natte. » assura le chinois avec un regard noir, en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à la cour déserte.

« Je propose qu'on fasse deux groupes au cas où ce soit un piège même si j'ai le sentiment que l'issue de la guerre va effectivement bien se jouer ce soir » remarqua Quatre en récupérant de nouvelles armes de son sac pour les mettre dans sa ceinture. Autant être le moins chargé possible et avoir un accès rapide à de nouvelles munitions au vu de ce qui les attendait ; les autres pilotes à ses côtés faisaient d'ailleurs de même avec une efficacité née d'une longue habitude.

« Duo, Wufei vous passez par le haut, Trowa et moi par le bas et on essaye de le coincer en tenaille à l'étage où il se trouve. » indiqua l'empathe.

« Il n'y aura aucun honneur à gagner cette guerre à quatre contre un ! » critiqua Wufei en croisant les bras sur son torse, mais avant qu'il ne continue, Trowa l'arrêta.

« C'est le plan le plus sûr. Tu oublies qu'il est aussi un destal, Wufei. Et vue sa réaction, il a du se passer quelque chose à ce niveau. Je doute qu'il accepte un combat à quatre contre un comme tu le dis sans quelques assurances. » Trois paires d'yeux le fixèrent étonnées devant le ton grave de leur coéquipier. Trowa en savait mieux qu'eux sur le sujet et s'il était aussi sérieux c'est que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples qu'elles semblaient l'être. Tout ça expliquait pourquoi Heero était peut-être déjà HS... Les deux groupes partirent finalement chacun d'un côté, Quatre et Trowa en premier puis Duo et Wufei ensuite.

* * *

Alors que Duo, sur le toit du bâtiment, récupérait ses outils, il se retourna vers Wufei qui s'y hissait à son tour après l'avoir suivi dans l'escalade de la façade.

« Merci Wu ! » murmura-t-il avec un sourire sincère avant de courir vers la porte qui descendait aux étages inférieurs. Le chinois le regarda partir, surpris avant de laisser à son tour un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres. 'Il était heureux d'avoir pu le rassurer un peu tout à l'heure. Son coéquipier était peut-être un shazi mais un shazi très inquiet pour le pilote du Wing. Si seulement ce dernier voyait ce qu'il risquait de perdre en agissant ainsi de nouveau...'

Wufei soupira avant de le suivre à l'intérieur, la porte étant à présent déverrouillée. Ils avançaient l'un derrière l'autre, attentifs au moindre bruit, au moindre pas qu'ils pourraient percevoir mais les couloirs semblaient tous déserts. Ils jetèrent quelques coups d'œil dans chaque pièce, des bureaux essentiellement ou des toilettes, évitant les caméras de surveillance même si cette précaution semblait inutile. Ils descendirent une seconde volée d'escalier avec prudence et espoir. Pour leur coéquipier et pour la guerre.

* * *

« A quoi penses-tu exactement ? » demanda Quatre dans un souffle alors que Trowa vérifiait que la voix était libre. Un haussement de sourcil perplexe lui répondit tandis que son propriétaire lui faisait signe que tout était ok. Quatre sortit de leur cachette et courut jusqu'aux escaliers où il pointa de son arme. Rien. Le même signe et Trowa revint vers lui.

« Là-haut, qu'est ce que tu penses qu'il s'est passé exactement ? » demanda le blond en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Trowa le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de finalement se décider à répondre.

« Un pacte. Entre Kushrénada et son démon. C'est arrivé parfois mais si c'est le cas, nous avons peu de chance d'arriver à le battre. »

« Et Heero ? »

« Il est possible que nous ne puissions plus rien faire pour lui, Quatre. » Les yeux turquoise semblèrent se voiler légèrement devant cet aveu et Trowa ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Il posa une main douce sur la joue pâle du garçon essayant inconsciemment par cette simple caresse de le rassurer et il sentit une légère pression en réponse, avant qu'une main blanche se pose à son tour sur la sienne, la gardant prisonnière entre cette peau douce. Son coéquipier continuait de le fixer, et il se sentait comme aspiré par le bleu de ce regard, si pur, si tendre comme un baume sur une blessure, sa blessure, celle qui l'avait poussé à devenir un régulateur quand sa première amie avait succombé à son démon.

Il détourna son regard avec difficulté. 'Il s'était fait une promesse, la douleur était trop grande après, et ce n'était pas le moment de toute façon...' Il monta les escaliers en silence, évaluant la sûreté de la voie devant lui avant de s'y engager.

Quatre resta quelques secondes, immobile sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il lui avait semblé apercevoir une faille dans la carapace de celui qui l'attirait, qu'il... Aimait même probablement mais il s'était enfui si vivement que ce moment lui laissait comme un goût amer dans la bouche. Une sensation de perte, même s'il n'avait rien, comme si dans d'autres circonstances, dans un autre lieu, il y aurait pu avoir plus... Il secoua doucement la tête, cherchant à se reconcentrer sur sa mission et ce qui l'attendait en haut. Et quand ce serait fini, il vérifierait, il chercherait des réponses et peut-être des solutions... LA solution. Si Heero était encore en vie ou dans l'autre cas si son meilleur ami s'en remettait.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Que dire à part que j'ai un rhume du tonnerre ? Un chapitre 11 comme je les aime !

A bientôt  
Bye


	12. Douleur

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couple :** 1 x 2 probablement...

**Genre :** Histoire New-type et yaoi bien évidemment !

**Remarques : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !) / ---- Différents événements au même moment / $ ... $ - Conversation interne entre Zeriel et Duo

* * *

**Mission en aveugle**

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Heero s'accrocha au rebord en ciment et d'une dernière traction parvint enfin sur le toit du bâtiment. Il rangea rapidement la corde et l'équipement qu'il avait utilisé avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil au panorama nocturne devant lui, notant inconsciemment le nombre de garde qu'il apercevait et leur arme. Il déverrouilla rapidement la porte descendant aux étages avant de la refermer derrière lui avec discrétion.

Commençant à avancer dans les couloirs déserts, il approcha sa main de son micro pour informer ses coéquipiers de sa position quand un coup dans le ventre lui bloqua momentanément la respiration. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'interroger sur le comment de la chose car une main griffue s'abattit alors sur son cou, l'écrasant douloureusement contre le mur, les pieds à plusieurs centimètres du sol. Heero attrapa les doigts qui le maintenaient prisonnier dans un effort pour se libérer quand la lumière des néons du couloir clignota plusieurs fois avant de s'allumer définitivement.

Il cligna des paupières quelques secondes le temps que sa vue s'habitue à ce changement soudain de luminosité, avant de finalement se demander s'il n'aurait pas du les laisser fermés. Treize Kushrénada le dévisageait en souriant cruellement ce qui en soit n'était pas une nouveauté, si on excluait les écailles noires qui recouvraient toute la moitié droite de son visage et visiblement de son corps, les yeux rouges à la pupille dilatée d'excitation et la queue reptilienne qui reposait sur le sol derrière lui.

Après un instant de stupeur, Heero essaya dans un nouvel effort de se dégager, tendant les muscles de ses bras au maximum pour desserrer la poigne sur son larynx, mais seul un rire rauque répondit à ses essais. La pression se resserra et son corps devint mou tandis que des étoiles noires commençaient à envahir son champ de vision ; il étouffait et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Au moment où il se sentit perdre conscience, les doigts se relâchèrent subitement et il aspira dans un réflexe de survie une faible goulée d'air. Sa seconde inspiration lui fit sentir la brûlure de sa tranchée et de ses poumons au passage de l'air, rendant la présence froide autour de son cou encore plus paniquante. Il était faible, à la merci de cet être. Il essaya une dernière fois de se débattre, refusant la pensée de mourir ainsi mais son corps refusa de bouger devant le manque flagrant d'oxygène dans son organisme.

« Juste assez d'air pour survivre rien de plus » admit le dirigeant d'Oz avec un contentement sadique.

Il le fixa dans les yeux en resserrant une nouvelle fois sa prise sur son cou avec un sourire ravi devant la peur qu'il semblait y voir avant de le laisser reprendre une nouvelle goulée d'air. Après plusieurs minutes et satisfait de son petit jeu, il pivota sur sa gauche et partit d'un bon pas dans le couloir lumineux traînant à ses côtés le pilote 01 par la gorge. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à avertir ses petits copains grâce aux haut-parleurs de la base...

* * *

Trowa et Quatre arrivaient en vue du troisième étage et l'éclairage qu'ils aperçurent dans l'une des pièces au centre du couloir les fit se tendre. Etait-ce le bon endroit ou pas ? Et si oui, Heero était-il toujours en vie ? Ils s'approchèrent silencieusement, seulement accompagnés par le battement régulier et légèrement plus rapide de leur cœur, longeant le couloir sombre l'un derrière l'autre, leur arme pointée devant eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent à côté de la porte et Trowa fit signe à Quatre de le couvrir.

Le français, voyant le hochement de tête déterminé de son ami, entra vivement dans la pièce, décidé à rester en mouvement le plus possible pour être le moins vulnérable avant d'oublier toutes ses résolutions et de s'arrêter brusquement. Il serra les mâchoires en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, les doigts crispés sur son arme. Quatre, qui était entré derrière lui, se tenait à ses côtés dans le même état tandis qu'à moins de six mètre d'eux, un être mi-humain, mi-démon se tenait assis sur un bureau en bois de grande taille, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Il avait croisé sa jambe humaine sur son autre disproportionnée et couvert d'écailles mais c'est le corps d'apparence si chétive sous le pied monstrueux qui fit s'inquiéter les deux garçons. Heero, coincé par le poids de la jambe du démon, ne bougeait pas ; l'un de ses bras était tordu en un angle non naturel et une flaque de sang apparaissait au niveau de ses jambes mais le pire était probablement le regard vacillant qu'il portait sur eux, un regard qui semblait être ouvert sur un autre monde, fait de ténèbre et de peur, la douleur n'étant que le guide immuable de cet endroit.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? » gronda Quatre en appuyant légèrement sur la détente.

« N'hésitez pas à la presser 04, je suis sûr que vous en mourez d'envie ! » rétorqua Treize en léchant distraitement le sang frais de leur coéquipier qui coulait sur ses doigts. Le son des coups de feu se fit entendre avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus mais les deux balles des pilotes semblèrent s'arrêter d'elles-mêmes à quelques centimètres de la tête monstrueuse, retombant alors sur le sol du fait de leur propre masse.

« Tttt, allons, allons ne soyez pas ridicule, surtout vous 03 ! Croyez-vous vraiment en tant que régulateur que vos armes peuvent avoir un impact même minime sur moi ? » Il agita alors la main droite avec négligence, comme s'il chassait un insecte désespérant et Trowa et Quatre s'envolèrent littéralement dans les deux directions opposées, avant de s'écraser chacun contre un mur dans un bruit mat.

Trowa se releva rapidement malgré son léger étourdissement et croisa le regard carmin et brillant de Treize. Ce dernier sourit en voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention du français avant de fermer férocement son poing sur le vide. Un craquement sinistre suivi d'un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre tandis que l'ensemble des os de la jambe gauche de Quatre venait de se briser à quelques secondes. Trowa ne réagit pas, son expression restant complètement impassible alors qu'à l'intérieur, il hurlait de rage. Quatre était en danger, son protéger, son ami... Et encore une fois il était inutile...

_Flash-Back_

_« Tu es mon ami ? » questionna une voix douce dans un souffle. Un Trowa plus jeune de quelques années hocha la tête gravement tandis qu'il caressait d'un geste tendre les cheveux dorés de la jeune fille appuyée contre son torse._

_« Bien plus que ça, Lya... » Elle sourit heureuse de la réponse._

_« Alors tu dois le faire... » Ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant doucement la main de ses doigts légers._

_« Je vais trouver quelqu'un qui saura quoi faire, Lya. Tu dois te battre et... » La jeune fille pencha la tête en arrière, posant un doigt fin sur la bouche du garçon._

_« Chuut, je veux que tu restes près de moi. » Elle toussa un peu et reprit sa position initiale avant d'inspirer profondément et de reprendre sa caresse sur la peau dorée._

_« Je veux que tu l'empêches de revenir, Trowa. Il est... Dangereux tu sais... » Reprit-elle et seul un hochement de tête sur le dessus de son crâne lui répondit._

_« Ils peuvent faire quelque chose eux... » Répéta le garçon avec espoir. _

_« Mais il sera trop tard. Mais toi aussi tu peux faire quelque chose, Sans nom._

_« Je ne sers à rien Lya, je suis trop faible contre lui. » chuchota-t-il dans son cou en resserrant ses bras autour de ce corps si frêle qu'il aimait tant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle continue parce qu'il savait ce qu'elle allait dire et il ne voulait pas la perdre, pas elle..._

_« Tant que je le garde, tu es plus fort que nous » continua-t-elle doucement._

_« Arrête ! Ne me demande pas de faire ça ! Je... Je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas, Lya, s'il te plaît... » _

_Elle sentit une larme glisser sur sa nuque et glisser sur sa poitrine avec un frisson. Elle ne saurait jamais ce que ça faisait de se sentir aimée physiquement et malgré ses dix ans, c'était peut-être son seul regret. Elle aurait aimé... Avec Sans nom... Une maison, une famille, des enfants... Les espoirs d'une enfant sa famille... Ils auraient été heureux ensemble... Probablement. Une douleur au ventre la fit sortir de ses rêves et serrer les dents. Il voulait sortir, il allait sortir..._

_« S'il te plaît... » Supplia-t-elle entre deux hoquets de douleur tandis que des larmes inondaient son visage à présent._

_Elle sentit l'étreinte chaude derrière elle se desserrer et se laissa allonger sur le sol en terre de leur abri, une vieille ruine délabrée sur L3 qui était autrefois un atelier de poterie, quand la guerre ne frappait pas à leur porte. Elle dévisagea une dernière fois le visage fin du garçon au-dessus d'elle, ses cheveux châtain trop longs, ses yeux verts qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être exceptionnelle, sa douceur, sa chaleur... Elle porta sa main fine et tellement pâle vers sa joue la caressant pour lui donner du courage, à lui, à elle..._

_Il se pencha vers son visage déposant un timide baiser sur ses lèvres légèrement violettes à cause du froid, se redressa un peu, laissant leur souffle se mélanger quelques secondes, appréciant le pétillement des yeux noisettes qui ne le quittaient pas, murmura quelques mots et s'approcha à nouveau... Ils s'embrassèrent, comme des enfants trop tôt adultes, comme une dernière fois, leur unique fois... La lame s'enfonça dans la chair tendre, juste au-dessus de l'ébauche d'un sein féminin, les lèvres dansèrent encore quelques secondes, puis le froid... Glacial, insidieux, mortel... Le garçon se redressa, délaissant le poignard de sa main tremblante, avant de hurler pour son cœur à présent brisé..._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Il devait réfléchir, trouver une solution, le sauver, puisqu'il n'avait pas pu le faire pour elle. Près du mur, Quatre tentait difficilement de s'asseoir serrant les dents devant la douleur qui manquait à chaque instant de lui faire perdre connaissance. Il s'appuya en haletant contre le mur frais, avant d'observer la scène devant lui. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir battre ce... Cette chose alors qu'elle possédait une telle force !

« La vie de ton ami n'a pas l'air de beaucoup d'importer, 03... » dit Treize le regard toujours fixé dans les yeux verts du pilote du HA. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'approcher. Utiliser un torque comme il l'avait fait avec Zeriel restait leur meilleure chance, seulement...

« 03, je déteste ne pas être écouté ! » Trowa sursauta légèrement quand Quatre cria de nouveau, mais ne perdit pas son sang froid. Il avait une ouverture, pendant que Treize contemplait son œuvre. Il s'élança, le démon se retourna vers lui avec un sourire amusé, et Trowa tira sans ralentir vidant son chargeur contre le bouclier dense que le démon avait fait apparaître devant lui. Tant qu'il était occupé avec ça, il ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir pour autre chose. Alors qu'il arrivait à moins d'un mètre de lui, il prit son élan exécutant un saut périlleux. Il devait être derrière lui pour éviter les décharges de pouvoir, c'était son point faible. Serrant la tête de dragon dans sa main, il s'apprêtait à le lui poser sur la gorge quand un coup de queue brutal sur le torse lui brisa plusieurs côtés, lui coupant la respiration avant de l'envoyer violemment contre le mur une nouvelle fois. Une plaque de plâtre se défit à l'impact tombant à quelques centimètres du corps inconscient de Trowa.

* * *

Duo et Wufei entendirent un second cri et accélérèrent encore leur progression.

« Bordel de merde, à quel étage sont-ils ! » ragea Duo en passant en courant au quatrième étage.

Ils n'avaient plus le temps de visiter, il fallait qu'ils les retrouvent rapidement, avant... Qu'il ne soit trop tard. Duo tourna vivement dans la cage d'escalier après avoir traversé le couloir à vive allure, Wufei sur ses talons et après avoir sauté quelques marches, il se précipita à nouveau dans le couloir. Une pièce éclairée, un bruit sourd contre un mur, un rire froid. Les deux pilotes sentirent leur estomac se nouer, leurs muscles se tendrent tandis qu'ils imaginaient inexorablement le pire. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte et entrèrent l'un après l'autre avant de s'arrêter brusquement, leur regard passant du monstre à Heero, inerte à ses pieds, jusqu'à Trowa, inconscient contre le mur de droite, et Quatre dans un état encore pire sur leur gauche. Wufei à côté de lui, tremblait de rage et Duo pria mentalement pour qu'aucun des autres pilotes ne soit déjà mort.

$ Crois-moi, ce n'est pas ton Dieu que tu devrais supplier... $ lui répondit seulement une voix moqueuse à l'intérieur de son esprit.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

J'espère que ce douzième chapitre vous a plus !

A bientôt  
Bye


	13. Trahison

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couple :** 1 x 2 probablement...

**Genre :** Histoire New-type et yaoi bien évidemment !

**Remarques : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !) / ---- Différents événements au même moment / $ ... $ - Conversation interne entre Zeriel et Duo

* * *

**Mission en aveugle**

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

_$ Crois-moi, ce n'est pas ton Dieu que tu devrais supplier... $ lui répondit seulement une voix moqueuse à l'intérieur de son esprit. _

Zeriel... Duo ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings, sa rage envers Kushrénada proprement décuplée en entendant cette voix.

« Allons, allons messieurs ne soyez pas si crispés. Pour tout vous dire je vous attendais tous les deux, pour compléter ma collection entre autre » Ajouta-t-il visiblement amusé en jetant un léger coup d'œil aux trois corps inertes dans la pièce « mais aussi parce que vous m'intéressez... » Il ne se reçut que deux regards noirs en échange ce qui sembla le ravir encore plus.

« Voyez-vous » continua-t-il en tapotant distraitement avec les griffes de sa main droite, la surface du bureau. « J'étais pressé de revoir celui qui m'avait déjà défié en vain une fois » Duo remarqua du coin de l'œil que Wufei était sur le point de se jeter sur leur interlocuteur et le retint d'une main ferme sur son poignet, sans pour autant détourner les yeux de leur ennemi. « Et celui qui avait envoyé Neftys au tapis – ou devrais-je plutôt dire en enfer ? » Interrogea Treize en dévisageant Duo avec attention.

« Ce n'était pas moi. » dit ce dernier d'une voix froide dont transparaissait son dégoût.

« Bien sûr. Zeriel était un ami, tu sais... Enfin l'ami de Tormol, mon autre moi. Nous sommes pressés de le revoir d'ailleurs. » Une sourire emprunt de cruauté étira son visage. « Nous avons un petit compte à régler avec lui. » Duo sentit la tension et l'envie dans son esprit alors que Zeriel poussait ses défenses mais il le maintint fermement. Il ne savait pas comment il allait se battre contre Kushrénada mais IL ne sortirait pas de sitôt. Un rire puissant se fit entendre, tirant le pilote du DS de ses pensées.

« Tu ne pourras rien y faire, humain. » s'amusa une voix rauque. « Zeriel va prendre ton corps et je le tuerais ! »

« Il ne sortira pas. » contra Duo avec fermeté, ce qui amusa de plus bel le destal devant lui.

« Ca pourrait être intéressant » concéda-t-il « mais je pense que ceci ne regarde que nous » rajouta-t-il en dévisageant Wufei d'un oeil calculateur. « Cependant il sera dommage de l'abîmer comme vos copains. Il sera utile pour faire redescendre la pression après, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les combattants à honneur. » Le chinois sembla pâlir quelques secondes avant de recouvrer ses esprit et une rictus de mépris s'afficha clairement sur ses traits.

« Vous n'avez pas d'honneur, ne comptez pas sur moi pour me courber devant vous. »

« Crois-tu vraiment que tu auras le choix petit humain ? » Demanda le monstre avec délectation avant de se passer une langue pointue sur les lèvres.

Wufei frissonna et Duo le comprenait parfaitement. Il ne voulait pas que Zeriel revienne mais il ne pourrait certainement pas laisser ses coéquipiers mourir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Il observa les prunelles bleues d'Heero et ne put empêcher la boule d'angoisse dans son ventre de remuer douloureusement. Peut-être était-ce trop tard pour certains d'ailleurs. 'Et Quatre n'est pas dans un meilleur état' se dit-il après avoir jeté un œil sur le blond.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un sabre que l'on sort de son fourreau le fit tourner la tête. 'Merde. Wufei n'allait pas y aller seul n'est-ce pas ? C'était du suicide !' Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui poser la question, le sabre fendit l'air au niveau de son ventre et Duo fit un bond en arrière _in extremis_. 'Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il n'allait pas se battre contre lui, quand même ?' Les mouvements de Wufei lorsqu'il combattait au sabre étaient gracieux, l'américain le savait pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois s'entraîner, mais la danse était aussi terriblement mortelle et précise, et il avait beau esquiver à chaque fois, il risquait de se faire couper en rondelle à la moindre faute d'inattention. Il étudiait chaque mouvement de la lame, qui parfois reflétait la lumière blanche des néons de la pièce ; il devait attaquer à son tour mais pour cela, il lui fallait une ouverture... Et il voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait aussi.

« Wu', on a pas le temps de jouer. C'est contre lui que nous devons nous battre, pas entre nous. » Le chinois ne répondit rien continuant d'attaquer sans relâche.

« Feifei, c'est moi le shazi, tu te souviens ? Même si tu m'as toujours promis de te venger après mes blagues, je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque là tu sais ? » Nouveau silence, seulement entrecoupé par leur respiration précipitée.

« Je peux pas croire que tu sois un traître, Wu' ! » 'Aux grands maux les grands remèdes' pensa Duo, 'si quelque chose pouvait bien le faire réagir, c'était les insultes' Il attrapa une chaise de bureau qui traînait pour s'en servir de bouclier. La lame fut stoppée nette par la partie en fer du dossier, mais le sabre revint rapidement à l'attaque dans l'autre direction par un petit coup de poignet expert de la part du pilote du SL. Le plastique du dossier se retrouva habilement coupé en deux, laissant apparaître les yeux brillants de colère de Duo.

« Défends-toi, Wufei, dis quelque chose ! » Un petit rire se fit entendre sur sa gauche mais il ne détourna pas ses yeux de son fier compagnon. Ce n'était pas seulement sa natte qu'il risquait sur ce coup-là.

« Il ne peut pas. Je contrôle son esprit. » Admit Tormol et Duo s'en retrouva étrangement soulagé. Wufei n'avait pas perdu l'esprit...

« Chang, toi qui nous bassines à longueur de journée avec l'honneur et tout, t'as intérêt de combattre cette putain de prise mentale ! Tu vas quand même pas me tuer à cause de lui. A la rigueur si c'était de ton plein gré, je pourrais le comprendre, mais là... ! » S'exclama-t-il en tentant de lui faire reprendre conscience ou au pire des cas de la déconcentrer.

Il évita un nouveau coup, se contorsionnant vivement et vit subitement une ouverture dans laquelle il plongea. Son poing percuta sa mâchoire et qu'il compléta par un balayage pour le déséquilibrer histoire de gagner un peu de temps et de reprendre son souffle. Un applaudissement se fit entendre tandis que Wufei secouait légèrement la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Duo ? » questionna-t-il perdu alors que ses yeux se posaient sur l'allure complètement échevelée du garçon debout devant lui. Il perçut clairement le soulagement dans les prunelles violines qui le fixaient. Il se rappela de la présence de leur ennemi près d'eux et tenta de se remettre sur pied ; il poserait des questions plus tard... Alors qu'il y parvenait lentement, ses jambes semblèrent céder sous son poids et il se retrouva soudainement à quatre pattes, les mâchoires crispées tandis que les articulations de ses doigts devenaient blanches à force d'être serrées.

« Wufei ? » Duo se mit à genoux à ses côtés, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais seul un gémissement plaintif lui répondit quand il posa ses mains sur les épaules voûtées par la souffrance.

« Intéressant n'est-ce pas ? Une douleur si forte qu'elle lui donne l'impression de brûler à l'intérieur. » Répondit Kushrenada et Duo releva la tête vers lui, ses yeux auparavant inquiet brillants d'une haine sans nom. Il allait le tuer ce sale bâtard et il comprendrait sa douleur. .. Il le suppliera d'abréger sa torture.

$ Je peux t'aider, tu sais ? $

$ **Va te faire !** Tu ne reviendras pas après ce que tu as fait à Heero. $

$ Ce qu'il lui a fait est bien pire. Je peux t'aider à le venger... $

$ Pour finir son boulot et prendre ma place définitivement ? $ ironisa-t-il.

Un petit silence lui répondit et Duo pouvait presque sentir la moue boudeuse du démon.

$ Vu l'état dans lesquels ils sont, ce serait leur salut si tu veux mon avis. $

$**Ta gueule !** Je... $

Il vit Wufei, à présent inconscient, être projeté violemment contre le mur proche de Quatre, bientôt suivi par Heero mais les deux corps tressaillirent à peine sous l'impact. Pas que Trowa eut plus de réaction après son vol plané à travers la pièce dans les secondes suivantes. Duo sentait son sang pulser contre ses tempes tandis que sa colère augmentait encore d'un cran. Un bruit se fit entendre, fort dans le silence des lieux, et il regarda en état de choc la tête de dragon qui, autrefois fixée sur sa gorge, gisait à présent à ses pieds. La pression de Zeriel sur son esprit l'en sortit brutalement et ses jambes vacillèrent alors qu'il mettait toute son énergie a consolider ses barrières mentales. Le travail qu'il avait été obligé de faire avec son empathie servait au moins à ça. Il savait les renforcer avec rapidité pour ne pas faire de crise à chaque influx d'émotion plus fort que la moyenne.

« Ca ne sert à rien humain. Vous êtes très bien liés mais si pas complètement visiblement » remarqua la voix grave et pensive du démon.

« D'ailleurs je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi ? » reprit la voix un ton plus haut, alors que Treize s'interrogeait. « D'après mes sources, seule une sorte de potion a pu t'empêcher de mourir en endormant profondément Zeriel. En la prenant, il n'y aurait pas du avoir de lien de formé et donc à terme pas d'assimilation puisqu'elle n'a lieu que si l'empathie, et donc le pouvoir de ton démon, reste actif pendant au moins trois à quatre ans.

« A ce moment-là, le plus fort esprit gouverne le corps et vu la puissance de Zeriel, votre lien n'a pas eu le temps d'être assimilé sinon il aurait du prendre le contrôle... Ce serait vraiment bien si tu le laissais nous éclairer, je déteste que mes questions restent sans réponse... » Continua Tormol « Mais peut-être as-tu besoin d'aide ? » Demanda-t-il en redressant son corps déformé.

Duo avait l'esprit en ébullition devant ses révélations. 'C'était G qui lui avait interdit durant ses deux premières années d'entraînement de prendre sa potion. Ca avait été l'enfer, plongé dans les ténèbres à cause de sa cécité tandis qu'il devait contrôler son empathie tout en apprenant à se battre et à piloter.' Un léger frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. 'Il se rappelait encore du premier mois où ses crises ne semblaient jamais finir, il avait cru devenir fou et s'il n'y avait pas eu la promesse faite à ses amis, il se serait probablement tué à douze ans.' Il sentit Zeriel derrière ses défenses, de plus en plus fragiles à chaque seconde. 'Et à cause de lui, leur lien s'était établi, pas complètement certes mais presque, il le savait. Bon sang ...! Zeriel n'était sorti qu'une seule fois et pourtant, l'injection ne semblait plus avoir d'effet sur lui, si ce n'est que son empathie restait sous scellés... Et sans le torque de Trowa...' Un coup de poing dans l'estomac lui coupa le souffle tandis que le visage biface de Kushrenada le contemplait en souriant à quelques centimètres du sien. Une décharge se fit sentir dans son esprit alors que Zeriel profitait de son manque de concentration et abattait ses dernières barrières mentales.

$ La potion n'a plus d'effet sur moi depuis mon réveil, j'ai juste retenu mes pouvoirs pour ne pas que tu t'en rendes comptes tout de suite. Mais maintenant que ce maudit dragon n'est plus, il est temps que je reprenne ma place, Duo ! Sans compter que ce sera peut-être l'occasion de peaufiner notre fidélité $

Duo se sentit comme aspiré dans son corps alors que Zeriel riait et moins d'une seconde après, il se retrouvait au second plan, impuissant.

« Ah, Tormol mon vieil ami, merci de ton petit coup de main ! » s'exclama le vampire tout en lui renvoyant son attaque version démon cette fois. Treize sembla un peu pâle tandis que son corps reculait de quatre bons mètres sous l'impact. Le pied droit, partie de Tormol, laissa de larges sillons là où ses griffes s'étaient enfoncées dans le sol pour garder son équilibre et sa queue balaya l'air avec une sorte d'impatience.

« Je reprends le contrôle, Treize. Il est à moi. » Ordonna Tormol à sa partie encore humaine et le dirigeant d'Oz acquiesça. Son avis ne comptait pas plus que ça de toute façon, mais il avait eu besoin de Tormol pour certaines de ses affaires et puis, devant l'être qui leur faisait face, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Mieux valait les laisser faire, il n'avait aucun doute de sa propre victoire.

Les deux adversaires se faisaient face en souriant tandis que quelques attaques avaient lieu. Ils semblaient se juger même s'ils se connaissaient parfaitement. Après tout n'étaient-ils pas ensemble lors de la grande bataille quand les cazyps – des âmes humaines errantes, qui refusant leur mort, restaient liées à un morceau de leur corps qu'elles avaient rappelé à travers leur trépas – avaient voulu renverser la famille royale du monde souterrain ?

Bien sûr le fait qu'il avait fait tuer une grande partie du peuple de Tormol quelques années après avait peut-être conduit à cette agréable rivalité mais personne ne baisait sa maîtresse... Enfin son ex-maîtresse. Elle était en deuxième place des gens qu'il devait tuer, Tormol le forniqueur, occupant avec brio la première. Il se régalerait de son sang après lui avoir arraché avec délectation l'objet du délit. Zeriel para une nouvelle fois un coup plutôt vicieux avant de secouer la tête et de soupirer de dépit.

« Serais-tu déjà fatigué, mon ami ? » Le vampire sourit largement, ses canines avides de sang clairement visibles.

« Je pensais à mon bannissement. J'aurai tellement aimé te faire subir le rituel de trahison... »

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Et le treizième, tout chaud, tout beau !

A plus  
Bye

Rmq qui n'a rien à voir : Je suis allée à un forum près de chez moi aujourd'hui sur les possibilités de travail au Canada et je dois dire que c'était très intéressant, en particulier la présentation des différentes provinces. Bref, je crois que même si je n'y vais pas pour le travail, j'irai sans aucun doute en vacances pour la beauté des sites. Il y a eu un diaporama de magnifiques photos.


	14. Rétablissement

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couple :** 1 x 2 probablement...

**Genre :** Histoire New-type et yaoi bien évidemment !

**Remarques : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées (comme d'hab quoi !) / ---- Différents événements au même moment / $ ... $ - Conversation interne entre Zeriel et Duo

* * *

**Mission en aveugle**

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

_« Serais-tu déjà fatigué, mon ami ? » Le vampire sourit largement, ses canines avides de sang clairement visibles.  
« Je pensais à mon bannissement. J'aurai tellement aimé te faire subir le rituel de trahison... »_

« Toi aussi tu es un traître, Zeriel ! » Le vampire prit un air faussement peiné avant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour augmenter sa vitesse de déplacement et de lui envoyer un magnifique coup de pied au visage. Un bruit d'os se fit entendre alors que Tormol avait à présent la mâchoire brisée.

« Voyons Tormol ne me compare pas à toi, s'il te plaît. J'ai juste dit au Roi qu'il mourrait tôt ou tard et qu'en tant qu'héritier je préfèrerais que ce soit tôt. Rien de fourbe, juste la vérité mais bizarrement il s'est senti trahi, est-ce ma faute ? »

Un autre craquement et la partie démoniaque de Kushrénada réparait la blessure tandis qu'il se relevait les yeux brillants de rage. Il s'élança sur lui mais au moment où Zeriel allait l'esquiver, une douleur fulgurante sembla lui ronger le ventre de l'intérieur. Celà ne dura que quelques secondes mais suffisamment pour que Tormol lui balance son poing dans l'estomac. Zeriel fut projeté à plus de 3 mètres mais resta sur ses jambes, crachant seulement un peu de sang.

$**Tiens-toi tranquille** $ gronda-t-il pour Duo.

$ Je suis inquiet pour mes amis $

$ Tu ferais mieux te t'inquiéter pour nous ! $

$ Notre sort ne m'intéresse pas plus que celui de ce monstre ! $ contra avec dégoût Duo et Zeriel sentit la haine que l'humain éprouvait pour lui et s'en amusa. Ce gosse semblait puissant même s'il était trop sentimental pour son goût. Il évita une autre attaque de son ennemi et l'a rendis mais beaucoup moins puissamment qu'elle n'aurait du l'être. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. 'Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? L'humain était fort certes mais il ne pouvait quand même pas le contrôler, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, en étant au second plan n'est-ce pas ?'

$ Je **veux** que tu les amènes se faire soigner. Tu pourras continuer ce combat plus tard. $ reprit Duo comme en réponse à ses interrogations.

$**Arrêtes ça immédiatement** ! $ Il sentit les muscles de ses jambes se crisper douloureusement, l'empêchant temporairement de bouger.

« J'avais raison depuis le début Zeriel. Tu n'es qu'un faible, seul ton rang t'a permis de survivre chez nous ! » Exulta le démon avec un sourire sadique.

Du coin de l'œil, le vampire vit Tormol s'approcher de nouveau bien décidé visiblement à le réduire en charpie. Et cet idiot d'humain qui lui faisait un minable chantage à cet instant. Zeriel soupira de dépit devant le nombre d'imbécile qui l'entourait et vraisemblablement le sous-estimait, avant de rassembler ses paumes l'unes contre l'autres et de faire apparaître une petite boule d'énergie entre elles. Il dirigea ensuite sa main droite vers les quatre pilotes étendus au sol avant de dire d'une voix glaciale. « Cruciatus ».

Duo ne comprit ce qu'il allait se passer que quand la lumière qui se dirigeait vers ses amis se transforma progressivement en une multitude de poignards tandis que les corps de ses quatre coéquipiers semblaient léviter. Il essaya d'hurler mais son cri ne dépassa jamais ses lèvres. Heero sembla cependant l'entendre puisque sa tête se redressa et ses prunelles bleues le fixèrent avec un certain étonnement. Est-ce que le temps peut s'arrêter ? Duo savait que non même si parfois il donnait l'impression de ralentir. Heero était sorti de son état de demi conscience peut-être parce que Tormol ne pouvait pas le maintenir plus longtemps face à ses propres démons, peut-être parce que le pilote du Wing avait réussi à en revenir seul, toujours est-il que son regard se fixa moins d'une seconde sur les poignards avant de revenir à celui de son coéquipier américain. Duo aurait aimé le supplier de se libérer, lui crier de lui pardonner, lui avouer son amour, mais il ne pouvait que sombrer dans ce bleu qui reflétait des émotions si semblables aux siennes. Ils s'étaient perdus, ils étaient perdus... Duo essaya vainement de se libérer, mais les lames entrèrent facilement dans les épaules, les mains et les pieds des prisonniers, formant d'étranges croix humaines tandis qu'une quatrième arme s'était enfoncée dans leur cœur, les tuant immédiatement. Duo contempla, choqué ses amis, ses frères dont les têtes pendaient mollement contre leur torse immobile. 'Ce n'était pas possible, pas possible...'

Zeriel profita de son moment de confusion pour l'enfermer profondément dans son esprit, tandis que Duo s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même devant sa douleur. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'occuper tranquillement de son rival, qui venait de l'envoyer au sol. Il cracha une nouvelle fois le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche – il détestait son propre sang – puis se releva avec lenteur un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis que deux de ses dents qui s'étaient brisées sous l'impact repoussaient. Il était temps de mettre fin à l'échauffement... Le combat ne dura d'ailleurs plus très longtemps, Zeriel, de nouveau seul maître de ses gestes, était peut-être moins fort mais beaucoup plus rapide et souple que Tormol. Il se retrouvait à présent accroupi au-dessus de lui et alors qu'il se décidait à l'achever en lui arrachant le cœur, un sourire sadique au visage, une idée bien plus satisfaisante lui vint. Tormol avait rompu l'équilibre sur Terre en décidant de se battre avec l'un des possibles dirigeants humains, il devait par conséquent être avidement attendu par son cher père. Quoi de mieux qu'une réunion de famille ?

* * *

« Allons, allons brave gens ! Est-ce ainsi que vous accueillez votre prince ? » Les gardes l'observèrent sans baisser leurs armes et Zeriel soupira avant de relever de sa main gauche, le corps de Kushrénada.

« J'ai un cadeau pour le Roi ! » Le plus haut gradé regarda avec circonspection le démon avant de partir rapidement après un « Ne bougez pas ! »

Il revint quelques minutes après essoufflé. « Le Roi vous attend avec votre offrande. »

Zeriel hocha la tête avant de suivre ses gardiens avec une fausse obéissance. Excepté l'absence de soleil, la cité souterraine était en tout point semblable à une cité des temps anciens sur Terre. De petites maisons sombres, des rues plutôt étroites excepté celle principale qui menait directement au château royal et sur laquelle il marchait d'un pas vif tout en traînant négligemment son prisonnier.

'La décoration est peut-être légèrement différente' pensa Zeriel en souriant. Les cadavres empalés sur le bord du chemin, bouffés par des espèces de corbeaux et la couleur rouge vif de leur sang qui était utilisé pour repeindre les façades des maisons n'étaient pas encore devenus à la mode chez les humains. Ah !!! Les gémissements des âmes torturées lui avait manqué également. On les entendait d'ailleurs bien mieux, peut-être que le Roi avait équipé la cité de haut-parleurs ? Alors qu'il s'approchait du château, il apprécia avec délectation les coups de fouet donnés aux esclaves qui semblaient reconstruire la Tour Sud, probablement victime de la dernière guerre. Zeriel claqua sa langue sur son palais de mécontentement. Il avait sûrement du louper une agréable petite guerre... Et en plus il avait faim !

* * *

Le Roi, installé confortablement dans son trône, contempla avec attention l'homme qui entrait. Son fils, un peu trop gourmand de pouvoir et visiblement un peu trop gourmand de sang également. Zeriel s'approcha en souriant de son père, le sang de ses deux gardes coulant encore de ses lèvres rougies tandis qu'il se les léchait avec délectation.

« Très bon choix vos gardes, Père. Je vois que vous prenez toujours le meilleur ! » Zeriel inclina légèrement la tête une fois devant le trône, après tout le vieux appréciait les marques de respect.

« Je vois que tu t'es réveillé, fils. Tu aurais du renaître éternellement après seulement cinq ans de vie. Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à t'assimiler avec un humain, Zeriel. »

« Oh, nous ne sommes pas tout à fait assimiler encore, seulement très fortement liés mais ce n'est sûrement qu'une question de temps ! »

« Et que penses-tu faire en revenant ici ? Tu es un traître, Zeriel ! » Questionna son père en le fixant d'un regard perçant.

« Père vous me peinez de remettre ce léger quiproquo sur le tapis. Je ne pensais rien de ses paroles, voyons ! Et regardez, je vous ai apporté un cadeau ! » Il lança Tormol au pied du trône.

« Et le poison dans le sang de mon humain garde-manger ? Le succube dans mon lit ? Et pour finir le poignard en argent qui s'est logé à quelques centimètres de mon cœur ? » Demanda le Roi en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Comment pouvez-vous me penser coupable de tous ses attentats ? » demanda Zeriel avec un air outré et presque peiné.

« Cesse ta comédie ! J'ai mes sources ! » Cingla l'aîné des vampires.

« Mais aucune preuve père. » dit Zeriel attentif au moindre signe d'attaque.

« Tu es resté trop longtemps avec les humains. Depuis quand les preuves sont nécessaires dans notre monde ? » Fit remarquer le Roi avec un sourire moqueur. « Sans compter qu'à l'instar de Tormol, tu as toi aussi fait bouger l'équilibre en tuant quatre des principaux combattants dont un membre des Régulateurs. »

« Des imbéciles et des... » Zeriel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le crâne.

« **Tu les as tué** » Une voix froide résonna dans la salle du trône alors que ses dernières paroles avaient fait sortir Duo de sa souffrance pour le plonger dans une rage froide, au-delà de toute émotion. Le Roi regarda avec une certaine curiosité son fils se tenir la tête tandis qu'il souffrait visiblement.

« Tu les as tué, je vais te tuer » continua Duo

« **Si tu me tues, tu mourras également** ! » S'écria Zeriel légèrement inquiet de ce qu'il se passait, en reprenant temporairement le contrôle de ses cordes vocales. Seul un rire glacial résonna en réponse sous la voûte en pierre.

« Eux morts, ça n'a plus d'importance pour moi » Zeriel sembla se reprendre un peu puisqu'il ajouta avec un sourire méprisant.

« Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, humain, pas plus que vous, Père. J'aurai ce corps et le pouvoir ! » Déclara-t-il froidement avant de s'élancer vers le trône dans la ferme intention d'acquérir le second avant le premier. Seulement arrivé à moins d'un mètre du Roi et alors que celui-ci se préparait à disparaître pour éviter l'attaque, Zeriel s'arrêta brusquement et ce dernier en fut visiblement tout étonné, tellement, qu'il ne s'aperçut pas de l'attaque de son père et se retrouva allongé sur le dos, avec un vampire au-dessus de lui qui le maintenait en place.

« Que voulez-vous humain, en échange de votre aide dans la mort de mon fils ? »

« La vie pour mes quatre amis » fut la réponse au bout de quelques instants.

« En plus de la votre, je suppose ? » interrogea de nouveau le Roi.

« Si possible, oui. » L'aîné sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant d'appeler un démon, auquel il donna l'ordre d'aller soigner et conserver quatre corps sur Terre, puis il se retourna vers les yeux violets qui le fusillaient du regard mais qui cachaient derrière un esprit intéressant.

« Vous allez subir la cérémonie de purification, pour séparer les deux esprits et récupérer votre corps. » Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire cruellement en voyant la panique passer dans les yeux de son fils.

« Vous en mourrez peut-être, cela dépend de votre force mais vos amis seront saufs si mon cher héritier meurt. Leurs souvenirs seront seulement modifiés mais vous comprendrez tout si vous survivez. Acceptez-vous ? » Il y eut un autre silence seulement coupé par la respiration saccadée de Zeriel qui tentait vainement de se libérer de l'emprise du plus vieux, une peur insidieuse naissant en lui devant sa future mort.

* * *

Duo ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour tomber sur un Quatre avec un grand sourire. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, pas très sûr de ce qu'il voyait quand la voix du pilote blond le ramena réellement des brumes du sommeil.

« Duo, tu me vois ? » demanda son ami avec une légère anxiété malgré son sourire tandis que le pilote du DS se redressait un peu.

« Oui, je... Tu es vivant... » Souffla Duo en le dévisageant avec attention avant de reporter son regard sur le reste de la pièce « Et vous aussi, vous êtes tous vivants... » Il se rallongea avec un grand soupir de soulagement sur ses oreillers laissant les autres complètement perdus.

« Duo... Tu es sûr que ça va ? De quoi est-ce que tu te rappelles en dernier ? » Questionna Quatre en le fixant calmement, ne voulant probablement pas l'effrayer. Duo se morigéna mentalement. Il ne devait pas faire de gaffe et savoir ce qu'ils avaient gardé en mémoire.

« Je... J'ai du mal en m'en rappeler » admit Duo avec un regard d'excuse.

« C'est normal, Maxwell » dit Wufei « le médecin a dit que ça pouvait arriver. »

« Tu as eu une crise sur le bateau, tu t'en rappelles ? » Duo hocha la tête.

« Et tu es venu dormir dans ma chambre. » continua Heero comme si c'était tout à fait banal et Duo acquiesça de nouveau.

« Cependant, tu as fait une autre crise dans la nuit. » Cette fois-ci Duo haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Quatre continua. « Tu as eu un arrêt cardiaque et Heero t'a ramené de justesse, heureusement qu'il était là d'ailleurs. Bref, tu es dans le coma depuis trois semaines et c'est grâce à un traitement que G a mis au point à partir de la molécule qui stoppe ton empathie que tu as pu revenir. En fait... » Et Quatre s'arrêta un instant ne sachant pas trop comment son ami allait réagir « Ton empathie est à présent totalement bloquée et tu ne pourras plus jamais l'utiliser. » Finit-il en l'observant avec attention. Duo resta silencieux, abasourdi. Le Roi du monde souterrain avait bien fait les choses. Plus de Zeriel, donc plus de pouvoirs, donc plus d'empathie, et il avait réussi à modifier les trois dernières semaines chez de nombreuses personnes sans difficulté semblait-il.

* * *

« Duo ? » Il tourna la tête vers le regard bleu du japonais qui semblait inquiet malgré son visage impassible et le pilote du DS sourit, un grand sourire.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. Elle ne m'a jamais vraiment été utile depuis que je sais me défendre et je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin pour savoir ce que vous ressentez, c'est l'essentiel ! » Déclara-t-il avec des yeux pétillants.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Quatre dubitatif. Duo rit de l'expression de son ami.

« Bien sûr. Tu es rassuré, Trowa, Wufei et Heero aussi » reprit-il en les montrant du menton « parce que vous aviez peur que je ne sois plus à vos côtés pour vous embêter, vous casser les pieds, vous bouder, vous parler sans arrêt, vous sauter dessus et vous appeler par de supers surnoms, je me trompe ? » Quatre éclata de rire tandis que Wufei levait les yeux vers le ciel de dépit en grommelant contre les shazis nattés, que Trowa souriait en coin et que Heero l'observait avec des yeux brillants d'amusement.

« Non, tu as raison » répondit Quatre une fois calmé. Il se leva de sa chaise, heureux que son ami aille mieux et prit sa veste. « Tu restes sage jusqu'à le fin de la semaine Duo, ok ? » demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

« Oui maman. » répondit l'américain « Tro' et toi aussi ! » rajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Les deux concernés rougirent légèrement puis l'empathe sourit à son tour avant de se diriger vers la porte, rapidement suivi par les autres pilotes.

« Heero ? » Ce dernier s'arrêta avant de sortir mais devant l'air anxieux de Duo qui trifouillait son drap, il referma la porte et s'approcha du lit. Duo tapota le matelas près de lui et le japonais s'assit sans rien dire, le fixant toujours avec attention.

« Le fait que tu... Que j'ai failli mourir » se reprit rapidement Duo « M'a ouvert les yeux sur quelque chose, tu sais. Je... D'abord merci pour m'avoir sauvé la vie » Il vit Heero hocher la tête mais continua avant qu'il ne parle « Je... Crois que je t'aime et tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite, et même jamais si tu le souhaites, mais je voulais juste que tu le saches et j'aimerai qu'on reste quand même ami parce que ton amitié est importante pour moi, même si c'est tout ce que j'ai, je ne veux pas te perd... » Deux doigts sur ses lèvres le firent arrêter de parler et il inspira longuement sans oser regarder les prunelles d'un bleu si envoûtant en face.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux dire tant de choses si rapidement tu sais. » avoua doucement Heero en lui remontant le menton pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Duo le fixa, étonné et le japonais en profita pour approcher son visage de celui de son coéquipier, lentement, pour lui laisser une chance de se détourner s'il le voulait. Il apprécia quelques secondes le souffle chaud de son partenaire puis il franchit les centimètres restants et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'américain, d'abord légèrement puis voyant que ses consoeurs bougeaient en réponse, il approfondit son baiser, encouragé par les doigts frais qui se glissèrent sur sa nuque pour empêcher toute tentative de recul. Sa langue se fraya facilement un chemin dans la bouche entrouverte et il la découvrit avec délectation et avidité, comme un enfant devant un nouveau jouet. Lorsque enfin ils se séparèrent, Heero posa son front contre son futur amant, avant de lui embrasser le bout du nez, ce qui fit rire Duo.

« Il faut que j'y aille » souffla-t-il après quelques secondes avant de se relever et Duo acquiesça. Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse par la porte après un dernier regard puis se réinstalla dans son lit, les coudes repliés derrière sa tête et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre et même mieux, restait plus qu'à caser Quatre et Trowa mais rien qu'à voir leur réaction à sa petite boutade, tout n'était pas perdu. Fallait juste trouver ce qui les bloquait et si Shinigami avait réussi à revenir à la vie, il réussirait à mettre ensemble deux amis, non ? Et puis si cette expérience lui avait rappelé quelque chose c'était bien que la vie était trop courte pour ne pas la vivre pleinement auprès de ceux qu'on aime...

OWARI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Finie !!! A part le début qui avait été écrit en avance, autant dire que chaque chapitre a été fait selon l'inspiration du moment... (Contrairement aux deux autres longues fic de GW pour lesquelles j'avais un ou deux chapitres d'avance à chaque fois.) Bref, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez même si de toute manière elles restent, toutes les trois, d'un genre différent.

Pour la prochaine histoire... Et bien je ne sais pas trop, quelques OS peut-être ou une autre fic à chapitres si j'ai le temps de retranscrire le début sur ordi, à voir !

Bye


End file.
